Fated Woman (ONGOING)
by kiramisu
Summary: Who would have known at the tender age of 23, Chizuru was forced into an arranged marriage. Later, she discovered her arranged marriage wasn't only for the sake of uniting two families together but also for something she never imagined before…what the other motive might be? (ChizuruxHijikata)
1. Chapter 1

**THE DESTINY**

Who would have known at the tender age of 23, Chizuru was forced into an arranged marriage. Later, she discovered her arranged marriage wasn't only for the sake of uniting two families together but also for something she never imagined before…what the other motive might be?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Chizuru, are you sure you're going to do this?" Kaoru assessed any slight emotion from Chizuru who seemed to put on a blank façade since their last meeting with their uncle.

"What choice do you think I have? And I think this is the perfect time to repay what he had done to us. Kaoru…" Chizuru reached for Kaoru's hand. She looked into his eyes for courage. "Whatever happens, you mustn't blame uncle. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and I know how to find my own happiness. I'm content enough seeing you happy, my only brother." Chizuru smiled confidently but her eyes shone with sadness, anxiety and unsure what future has for her. She lied when she said she was fine. She didn't want Kaoru to change her decision because she knew it was the best for her family. All her 23 years of living on this earth, she never experienced true love, never went to a date, never kiss a boy and never brought him home properly to meet her uncle and brother. She used to like a boy in her school during her second year of university but it didn't go as what she had expected so she decided to forget about tedious thing like love and focus on her studies first. She was petrified to marry a guy she never met before.

Kaoru clasped his other hand on top of hers and gave a tiny squeeze of assurance. "If you've made your decision, I know I can't do anything to change that because you're such a headstrong person." He laughed lightly before continuing "I'll always support you regardless whatever happens or status as single or married woman. We've been together since the day we were born until this second, it's a little sad to give you to someone else." He hugged Chizuru tightly. Chizuru replied his embrace with the same strength he put on her. Hearing those words from Kaoru made her tears rolled down heavily on her smooth cheeks.

"Sleep well Chizuru. Don't cry in your sleep tonight. I'm sure you don't want panda eyes until your big day." Kaoru ruffled her hair and left Chizuru alone in her room. Chizuru watched the closed door blankly and walked to her bed. _Oh God. I hope I'm making the right decision. Please give me strength and willpower to get through whatever obstacles in my life. I don't want to be a broken person. I want to be loved by my future husband. Please God. Hear my plea._ Chizuru prayed silently inside her heart. She looked outside the window into the cold winter night searching for any sign saying it'll be fine…but she found none. She sighed before slumped onto her bed. She closed her eye to block whatever images and conversations that were playing in her mind, eventually fell asleep.

A week before…

Chizuru and Kaoru received an invitation to have dinner with her uncle at one of Tokyo's famous restaurant. Although they two of them lived in with their uncle after their parents passed away in a tragic accident at the age of 3 until 20, they rarely had seen him nor having private moments together unless it was for something important. They grew up with the nanny hired by Kodo. It was until one day, both of them persuade their uncle to let them go back to their parents' house. Kodo agreed with the request, seemed like they were old enough to take care of themselves but with one condition, they need to listen and obey to whatever decisions he made for their own sake, and that Chizuru's marriage was one of the Kodo's decisions.

"Chizuru, I've something important to tell you. You're the only female Yukimura alive and I always assume you and your brother as my own children although we seldom spent times together when you were little. I love your mother, Yuko dearly even after what she did to our family. I was very mad at her to making such sudden decision but when I saw how happy that decision made her, I couldn't let my anger continued and I forgave her for that. She married your father, Hiroshi who was a commoner out of love at the tender age of 20. But that results too many consequences. My father was too shocked that he got heart attack when he found out she ran away on the morning of her wedding day with a man he chose for her. Yuko too was my only sister in the family, so you could guess she was the most spoilt child but I never felt envy in the slightest way because our parents loved us both equally. After recovering from heart attack, my father waited for Yuko patiently every day for almost four years until the day he passed away. That was a month before Yuko and your father came back to our house with two small babies on their arms. But, your parents didn't live long enough to see you two grew up into amazing children. I want you to know whatever I did is all for your own goodness." Kodo looked at Chizuru and Kaoru in the eyes, back and forth. Chizuru had a bad premonition about the thing he wanted to say. She slowly looked for Kaoru's hand under the table and when she got one, she squeezed tightly to ease her shakiness. Kaoru sensed her anxiety and gave a small smile across the table.

"What is it uncle?" Chizuru asked with shaky voice.

Kodo sipped his wine and return his eyes to take a good look at her. _She looked exactly like Yuko; big brown eyes, small nose and fair skin._ "I want you to marry Hijikata Gorou's youngest son. I'm sure you've heard his name before. He was the man your mother supposed to marry before she fled. He wanted you to marry his son not because of revenge but to accomplish the promises our old man made to each other when they were young. They wanted to reunite Yukimura and Hijikata family together and the responsibility now lies on you since your mother once refused it. I believe his family will treat you better and his son will make you happy. Our families have been good friends for almost 70 years now. This marriage shall benefits many people including you and Kaoru. You've met his son once during Gorou's 60th birthday party two months ago. Your wedding will be held in a week's time. Everything has been settled; the venue, dresses, invitations etc."

Chizuru's eyes widen. She couldn't believe her ears. _How could he make everything without consulting me first? What if I refuse this marriage?_ Chizuru took a deep breath. "What if I refuse?" She asked without blinking.

Kodo's face tensed for a seconds, he then smiled folding his arms across his chest. "No. I don't think you're capable of refusing this marriage. You're not as stubborn as what Yuko was capable."

"Uncle, don't you think she's too young to get married? I mean she just finishes her university. She still haven't a got a job yet." Kaoru pleaded with hope his uncle will reconsider the decision.

"She doesn't have to worry about getting a job. Once she's married, she'll be working under Hijikata &amp; Co. with her husband. I don't think 23 is considered as 'too young' to have her own family. Even your mother got married at the age of 20." Kodo replied without looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru felt defeated against his uncle. _I wonder if stubbornness runs in the family._ He thought.

"What benefits does my marriage will bring?" Chizuru asked slowly with her eyes looking down the shaky hands gripping the edge of her blouse. Her palms started to get sweat, turned slightly cold.

"The company built by your late grandfather will be in many advantages after we've reunited two families together, you won't have to worry about finding a husband because you'll have the best man I chose for you, Kaoru can continue with his music career without worrying about the company and the most important thing is, my and Gorou's father will be at ease up there knowing their wishes finally come true." Kodo gave Chizuru a very sincere smile. Chizuru let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She contemplated her thoughts for a few moments. The three of them continue with their dinner in silence when Chizuru broke the silence with her conclusion. "Fine. I'll marry his son."

Kaoru gaped in astonishment, Kodo's shoulder relaxed against the chair when they heard her. Kaoru wiped his mouth and sipped some wine in front of him.

"Chizuru! Are you sure? If it's because of me, forget it. I'm willing to not pursuing music career. Please think carefully again." Kaoru stared straight into her eyes. Chizuru couldn't help from feeling guilty, turning her eyes from Kaoru's.

"No Kaoru. It's not because of you only. I don't want to repeat the same mistake mom did years ago. If I refused this marriage, one day my daughter will end up in the situation like this again. I don't want that to happen and also, this was what our late grandpa had wished. Even though we've never met him, I felt oblige to be the person to make his wish comes true." Chizuru was choking back her tears, it was hard for her to agree with this but she got no other alternatives. She was ready to sacrifice her happiness for the sake of other people's whom she loved very much.

"Very well then Chizuru. I'll inform Gorou regarding this matter. He'll be very pleased. All you've to do now, just sit back and wait for Saturday next week. You'll be the happiest bride alive." Kodo smiled reassuringly to both Kaoru and Chizuru.

Chizuru replied with a small smile. Only Kaoru knew that smile wasn't the smile happiness but the smile calling for help. Chizuru felt trapped between her own heart desires or for the sake of her grandfather's wishes. _Dear grandpa, I hope you'll protect me from up above and proud of my decision. _

To be continued…

* * *

Hello! Thanks for reading my Hakuoki fanfiction. I'm sorry if the characters are slightly OOC as I decided to alter a bit of this and that to blend in with the modern-day setting. I'm sorry again if some of you might find the story line a bit cliché but hey! Nothing's wrong with cliché (lol).

Any ideas, opinions or constructive criticisms, please review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hakuoki except for the OCs &amp; the story plot.

Happy reading!

Chapter 2

Chizuru stared at her reflection on the mirror inside a bright hotel suite. _Mother, father, I'm a married woman now. I've been married for 6 hours now._ Her stare was so intense that it could make a whole through the mirror. Dried tears marked its presence on the corner of her eyes, smudged her eye liner. She examined her crown plait-styled hair adorned with small white flowers and heart-shaped diamond ear rings in the reflection. _This is not the Chizuru I've known before._ Both her hands gripped the chiffon fabric of her new flashy rose pink knee-length dress. _This dress is too fancy to my liking. Even the neckline made me_ _uncomfortable._ She thought.

"Chizuru-chan! Don't ruin your dress. You know how difficult it was to iron it? Poor Hashima-san. She worked really hard to iron your new dress. Come here. Let me redo your eye liner." Hijikata Junko, Chizuru's new mother-in-law ushered Chizuru to sit down on the edge of the huge bed. Although she only met Juno less than 24 hours, she couldn't help but feel the warm motherly love she missed of having.

"Aiya Chizuru-chan. Were you crying just now? I need to use make-up remover to wipe the smudge colour. Hold still." Junko reached for a bottle and a few cotton pads from the dressing table.

Chizuru smiled a little, seeing her new mother getting excited with the whole event. Chizuru never got the chance to talk in private with her new husband, Hijikata Toshizou. After changing vows on the altar, both of them were busy greeting the guests. Chizuru sometimes stole a few glances towards her husband but he seemed enthusiastic talking with the guests. Junko was the most emotional person during the ceremony. She wept the hardest after Toshizou and Chizuru were pronounced husband and wife; kept telling people how proud she was to have Chizuru as her new daughter-in-law. Chizuru felt guilty to accept such love from Junko as she didn't want to marry her son in the first place. Chizuru met with Junko's other sons; the eldest and the second son were married already with kids on their own, the third son wanted to finish his doctorate before finding a wife and as for the fourth son, he wanted to enjoy his work as a lawyer and enjoy being single didn't find marriage as something compulsory yet at the moment. Hence, the responsibility to marry Chizuru goes down to Toshizou; the thought alone made Chizuru bitter about her new married life but she pushed the bitterness away to accept her new family's open arms.

"You know, I never thought Toshi will ever get married. He was never good with ladies before and I was so worried if I ever get to see him exchanging vows but now, my dreams come true. If I ever to leave this world after this, I won't feel regret because he's now married to such beautiful girl. I'm happy to have you as my new daughter" Junko said while wiping the corner of Chizuru's eyes with the soaked cotton pad.

Her words touched Chizuru's heart that tears started to formed. Junko panic slightly. "Chizuru-chan, don't cry. Now it'll get harder for me to put on this eyeliner."

Chizuru laughed lightly before wiping the new formed tears with the back of her fingers. "I'm sorry mama. It's just your words touched my heart. Really." She said, smiling at Junko with the warmest smile she could afford.

"Awww…Chizuru-chan, now I want to cry." Junko hugged Chizuru tightly. "You know, you might feel reluctant at first to marry my stubborn son but I promise you he'll be the best husband you'll ever have. He can be very scary sometimes but he has soft spots for women."

Chizuru nodded her heads. _At least her words eased my nervousness. I only exchange a few words with my husband in the past 6 hours. The way he looks at me can make my stomach twist. _She thought.

"Ok. All done. Let me tighten this hair clip. Yosh…You're beautiful." Junko looked at Chizuru, caressed her right thumb across Chizuru's left cheek. "Let's go. You don't want the guests to wait for long. Where's Toshi? He supposed to go together with you. Never mind. I'm sure he must be down stairs already. Come Chizuru." Junko offered her hand. Chizuru took her extended hand a small smile on her face.

As Junko had predicted, Toshizou was waiting for them nearby the ballroom. He leaned against a huge pillar looking suave and was chatting with his forth brother;Takuma. His hair was slicked back, grey suit and pale pink shirt snugged his body perfectly. A purple orchid pinned on the outside pocket of his jacket. His eyes trailed at Chizuru up and down and raised his eyebrow slightly. Chizuru bitted her lower lips under his brief scrutiny.

"Ah Chizuru-chan! You look so beautiful tonight. I should've married you instead if I knew you're such a fine woman. How about you give me your wife Toshi?" He stared at Chizuru intently without looking at Toshizou. Chizuru's cheeks turned bright red under his intense gazed.

"Stop it Takuma. She's mine. Come on Yukimura. We should get the event started." Toshizou offered his hand to Chizuru, but was slapped by his mother.

"Toshi! How could you call your wife with her maiden name! Call her Chizuru…or my darling. No, I use that to call your father. Call her honey instead." Junko tightened her gripped on Chizuru's arms.

"Hahahaha..That's all right mama. I'm pretty sure we'll get used to calling each other's names soon. Right…ermm…To..Toshizou-san?" Chizuru mumbled his name slowly.

"You heard my wife mama. Now stop gripping her arms. We're late already." Toshizou looked at Junko with an annoyed expression.

"Hahaha. Be careful with your temper, my dear brother. I'm sure you don't want Chizuru to go back home crying." Takuma smirked. Toshizou narrowed his eyes and pulled Chizuru's arms towards the ball room entrance. _I'd love to break his nose one day_.

Chizuru didn't know how to respond to the brothers' little banter. She knew Toshizou was annoyed with his brother's comment when she felt his nails digging into her arms. "Ouch! That hurts Toshizou-san."

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean that." Toshizou released his grip. Chizuru shakes her head lightly to assured him it was nothing. She put her hand around his left arm and they walked through the heavy oak door towards the waiting guests.

Junko released her grip and sighed slowly. "I wonder where you got your temper from. I don't think it's from my side of family." She complained; reaching for Takuma's extended hand.

The reception went well; very well that it made Chizuru's face muscles sore from constant smiling to each of her guests. No one noticed the pain behind her smile, except for Kaoru. He knew her suffering but decided to just watch her from the corner of his eyes. She forced herself to smile that it seemed natural that way for the whole night. Toshizou often left her alone when he greeted his friends, making Chizuru slightly humiliated, but lucky for her, Takuma sometimes accompanied Chizuru chatting with other guests. Even during their time to dance, Toshizou rarely said anything to her. Chizuru consoled her sour heart with comforting words from her inner voices.

Chizuru and Toshizou were back to their suite after the party. Everything turned awkward for Chizuru when she was left alone with him inside the lift to their room. Toshizou didn't seem interested to converse with her nor looking at her. Chizuru was troubled with the thought of sleeping with a man for the first time in her life. When she was about to say something, the lift's door opened, Toshizou was the first to get out and walked straight to the room; leaving Chizuru behind in disbelief. _Huh?!_

Chizuru sat on the farthest edge of the king-sized bed. Her eyes wandered on the roses' petals scattered on the bed, her eyes stopped its tracks on the other side of the bed. Her fingers fidgeting on her laps, she didn't know what to do right this moment. _I need to prepare my mental. It's a wife's duty on her first night_. Chizuru thought. A soft click startled Chizuru from battling further with her inner voice, she looked up at Toshizou; he was fully dressed to bed. She gulped; her cheeks blushed, looking away from him. Toshizou realised his new wife's trouble thoughts, sighed in annoyance and massaging his nose bridge.

"You know what? Don't worry. Nothing will happen. Not like I want to. Rest assured." Toshizou said monotonously, slipping inside the duvet on the empty side of the bed, his back facing Chizuru.

His words hurt her pride like a knife stabbed her alive. She started to regret marrying this cold man, even his very presence made her nausea. She slipped into the duvet with her back facing his. Chizuru covered her mouth with the back of both hands to silence her sobs. Chizuru spent her first night crying her heart out; she even cried in her sleep and woke up the next morning with visible swollen eyes.

Toshizou saw those eyes but didn't make any comment. He heard her sobbing in the middle of the night when he woke up to have a glass of water on his bedside table. He turned his body to look at the source of the sobbing; he looked at Chizuru's peaceful sleeping face with wet tears on her cheeks, still sobbing. He felt guilty for acting harsh earlier, not that he wanted to but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain than she already had for marrying him. He slowly caressed her soft cheek. Her cold skin felt nice against his warm fingers– he stopped suddenly when Chizuru's face leaned towards his caressing fingers as if she found comfort in the warmth. He smiled slightly and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sorry Chizuru for acting like that. You'll thank me later." He whispered into her ears. Chizuru smiled in her sleeps, tickled by his breath near her neck.

One month later…

"Toshizou-san! You forgot your bento!" Chizuru quickly grabbed the bento on the table, running towards Toshizou. He was standing in front of the open door, with briefcase on his left hand and his right hand adjusting the cuff link. It has been a month since Chizuru married this man. Nothing changes much, except he acted less cold compared to the night of their wedding. He thanks her for every meal, appreciates the warm tea she made and likes it when she massages his tense shoulder every time he gets home after a long day at work. Toshizou never admitted the serene feelings he felt whenever he sees Chizuru managing the house chores. He finds comfort with her under the same roof as his but he never comes to the point where he can feel love towards her – not yet; it won't be anytime soon, he convinced himself.

"Ah! I forgot about that. Thank you Chizuru." He took the bento from her extended hands. He looked at her fidgeting hands; claps and unclasped the edge of her yellow polka dot apron. He couldn't help but imagine her as bumble bee with that apron on.

"Ermm.." Chizuru furrowed her brows without looking at her husband.

"What is it?" His normal – but sound serious to Chizuru – tone startled her.

"I was thinking about this for few days now. What should I buy for your aunts and grandma? I mean, I don't know what they like or dislike. I wanted to ask mama but I don't want to trouble her."

Toshiozu didn't answer at first. He looked at his wife, contemplating his answer. "If that's the case, you can ask Sasaki-nee san to go shopping with you. I'm sure she can help you and I don't think mama will be troubled by your request. She knows best about her sisters-in-law." Toshizou answered whilst looking at his wrist watch. "I've got to go. I might be late for dinner. Don't wait for me." He closed the door before Chizuru could reply anything. She opened the door slightly and heard car's engine leaving the garage. Her eyes followed the Red Audi with its owner until the figure disappeared from her view. Chizuru sighed before closing the door. She leaned against the door and looked around her. _I guess I should give Sasaki-nee san a call._

"Onee-san, thank you so much for coming with me today. I don't know what I'll do if you aren't here." Chizuru smiled whilst sipping her caramel macchiato in a cafe. Her shopping trip ended happily with 5 bags of beautiful kimono fabrics with Chizuru's second brother-in-law's wife, Sasaki. Although she's currently in her second trimester, she still insisted to walk around the mall, despite Chizuru's constant reminder for her to take it easy.

"Don't worry about that." She waved her hand slightly. "I've always wanted to go out with someone. You know how bored I was these past few weeks? Ever since the doctor asked me to rest a lot after I fainted at work, I didn't know what to do." Sasaki rubbed her growing stomach and sighed. "Saya-chan and Satoru-chan are at school, Takahiro-san sometimes come back home late at night and I'm alone all time. Takahiro-san said I should learn knitting to occupy myself and I was like 'Are you serious? I can't sew a button. Just forget about knitting!' I'm the one who should thank you. Thank you Chizuru." Sasaki beamed at Chizuru, her fingers played with the edge of her permed hair. "So, how's married life?" Sasaki smiled mischievously, taking a bite of her tiramisu cake.

"It's fine. I guess." Chizuru looked away from Sasaki's menacing glare, unsatisfied with Chizuru's short answer.

"Are you pregnant?" Sasaki leaned forward, that made Chizuru even more uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

Chizuru's eyes widen in horror. "No! No I'm not! Why did you ask that?"

"Ehhhhh…it's because you looked away when I look at you so I thought you might have something that you don't want to tell." Sasaki replied nonchalantly.

Chizuru smiled a little, thinking about a topic to ask her before Sasaki go further with her curious questions. "How did you and Takahiro-nii san met?"

Sasaki blushed when she heard Chizuru's question. She rested her chin on her palm, her eyes looking far away; reminiscing memories from years ago. She smiled like a love-struck teenager, falling in love for the first time. "I met Takahiro-san since we were little because our moms were close friends. It was awkward to fall in love with my childhood friend but I guess both of us are destined for each other."

"Ahhh…how nice to marry the person you love." Chizuru sighed.

Sasaki put her left hand on top of Chizuru's right hand, gave it a little squeeze. "Toshi is a good man. Although he may be emotionless but he'll come to realise how wonderful you are and falls in love with you; like falls really hard until he couldn't take it anymore. You know, when Takahiro-san and I first married, it wasn't easy."

Chizuru raised her eyebrow slightly. "Why?"

"The first month of our marriage, it was colourful. Until he invited me to visit his family of his father's side in Kyoto – the family you'll meet this weekend." Sasaki sipped her chai tea before continuing, "When I got to Kyoto, test upon test were put on me to see if I fit to be the 'fated woman'. At first I was very confused with what they meant by that. The tests were difficult for me to bear – but I managed to pass somehow. I still didn't know what it was for until nine months later, Satoru-chan was born. That was when I overheard his aunt's conversation with grandma. His aunt said she didn't feel anything change within me – something like a super power – and they thought I was just like Akane-nee san; we weren't the 'fated woman' and nothing happened to the katana. To my astonishment, grandma actually agreed with her. I was so offended and I refused to talk with Takahiro-san. I demanded for explanations. He was reluctant to explain, always avoiding my question until I got into huge fight with him for almost a month. Then, he gave up and explained everything." Sasaki looked around her to make sure no peeping toms.

"It sounds ridiculous but trusts me, it exists. It seemed like in the Hijikata blood line; there lies a massive power that is waiting to be awakened by the right woman through either the fusion of two lives or the spill of two bloods. You could end up being a friend of a foe. That was what they meant by 'the fated woman' and as for the katana, I'm not quite sure what will happen. The power somehow related with the katana but even Takahiro-san never sees it with his own eyes, so he doesn't know until today. He told me only the 'fated woman' could sense the location of the katana and the last 'fated woman' was grandma. She must be looking for an heir to descend the family heirloom. Since she's still part of Hijikata family, I assume she claimed the honourable title through the fusion of two lives." Sasaki stared into Chizuru's eyes in suspense. Everything turned silence, only the sound of leaves carried by the wind were heard. Chizuru held her breath unknowingly. Sasaki then burst out laughing.

"Oh dear. You should look at your face Chizuru-chan. You looked like you just saw a ghost." Sasaki clutched her stomach for laughing too hard.

"Sasaki- nee san! You almost give me heart attack with your jokes!" Chizuru folded her arms and pouted.

"Hahaha. You're so cute but I didn't lie when I told you about the fated woman and the katana. It's true though with the fusion of two lives and the spill of two bloods. Even Akane- nee san told me the same thing when I asked her after Takahiro-san explained everything. She experienced the same situation and was very glad she wasn't the 'fated woman'. I'm not trying to discourage you or break your spirit about meeting Toshi's aunts and grandma. I just want to warn you about any possibilities that might happen. Be prepared. That's all but all of them are very nice. They won't bully you or anything." Sasaki smiled reassuringly, finishing her last piece of tiramisu cake.

"Ok. I'll be fine. If you and Akane- nee san can make it, why won't I?" Chizuru slumped back on her chair.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Afternoon wind blew fiercely made Chizuru's ponytail swinging in the air. She tightened the jacket around her body to warm herself. The weather was surprisingly chilly despite the sun, which made Chizuru regretted for not wearing thicker clothing. Toshizou's grandmother lived outside of Kyoto nearby the mountain surrounded by lushes green trees, amazing scenery and in a massive traditional Japanese house with one huge cherry blossom tree stood proudly in front of the front gate made the whole area look like an old Kyoto period. Toshizou were holding two suitcases – eyes looking directly at two figures standing in front of the door. Chizuru admired the scenery presented before her; feeling slightly melancholy and déjà vu. _I've been waiting for you, Lady Chizuru. My master_. She stopped her legs when she heard someone calling her name. "Did you call me Toshizou-san?"

Toshizou looked past his shoulder. "No. I didn't. Now hurry up. I'm going to leave you behind."

Chizuru gaped at his not-very-gentleman answer. She clicked her tongue and hurried her pace to match his.

"Ermm…Toshizou-san, I'm really nervous right now."

He took a quick glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "Just do whatever they want and answer whatever questions they ask. Then you'll be fine."

Chizuru gritted her teeth. _You're not helping me you know that. _As she was about to voice her thoughts, a mid-20's woman wearing a green kimono and orange obi with hair tight up in a bun greeted them. She had a soft expression on her face; eyes lighten up when she saw Chizuru.

"Welcome Toshi and Chizuru-san. This is the first time we meet aren't we?" she gestured them to come in. "Oh! Just leave your bags here. Kimigiku will take it to your room. My name is Sen. I'm Toshi's cousin." Sen introduced herself to Chizuru as Kimigiku picked their bags and left them at the entrance. Sen ushered them to the living room and slide the wooden door open to let them in. "Please have a seat. I will inform grandma Kaneha and aunts about your arrival. Tea will be served soon." Toshizou and Chizuru seated on the two khaki zabuton lay out next to each other in the centre of almost-empty living room. Chizuru observed the room after putting the souvenirs bags besides her, nothing much to see except a traditional Japanese table near their left side and three red zabuton lay not far from ahead of them. Only a frame of picture of bamboo trees hung on the wall which made the room appeared massive with light coloured wall.

"Toshizou-san, is there anyone else living here besides your grandma? I haven't got the chance to talk more with her during our wedding so I reckon I should know a little from you." Chizuru turned her head, looking at her husband.

"Grandma lives here with Sen, Aunt Satomi and three servants. Sometimes my uncles and aunts will stop by on weekends to visit grandma." Toshizou explained without looking at Chizuru. His facial expression stiffened suddenly upon hearing the door slides open. Chizuru looked at the opened door. Her gaze was met with a much intense, almost scary gaze from a grey-haired woman. Despite her hair colour, she looked so much younger than her age with less wrinkly face, thin lips in a tight straight line, small nose, well groomed eyebrows and a pair of hooded eyes. Behind her followed by two mid-40's woman; one was wearing a navy blue kimono with white vanilla obi and the other woman wore a grey kimono with beige obi. Chizuru immediately averted her eyes to the floor, hands clasped tightly on her laps. The old woman took her seat on the middle of the red zanbuto, her eyes never leave Chizuru's face.

"I'm happy to see you well and strong grandma." Toshizou bowed, followed by flabbergasted Chizuru.

Grandma Kaneha didn't reply his greetings, instead she point her questions straight to Chizuru. "What is your name?"

"Yuki…I mean Hijikata Chizuru." Chizuru replied with head slightly bowed to the ground.

"Hmmm…a thousand cranes." Her eyes brightened slightly as she said those words but quickly faded away.

Chizuru nodded her head slightly. An awkward silence consumed their surroundings that made Chizuru heard her own crazy heartbeat. Chizuru remembered the gifts she brought and desperately wanted to calm her senses down by starting another much more relaxing conversation.

"Grandma, I brought a gift for you." Chizuru passed a pale pink paper bag tied with mustard yellow ribbon towards Grandma Kaneha. "This is for you Aunt Satomi and Aunt Tsubaki. I hope you'll love it." She gave a grey paper bag to Satomi and a purple paper bag to Tusbaki. Chizuru looked at their faces back and forth with a big smile. Satomi and Tsubaki acknowledged her gifts with a small nod without any warm emotion shown. Grandma Kaneha picked up the bag and put it next to her; giving ways to Sen as she passed a cup of hot tea to each one of them. Sen took her seat next to Tsubaki, tray on her laps.

"That's very kind of you Chizuru. As your name suggested, I expect something from you from now on. I hope you won't disappoint me as what Akane and Sasaki did before."

Chizuru heard Toshizou cringed. "I hope I won't disappoint you grandma." Chizuru bowed, not having any idea what Grandma Kaneha expected from her.

"I'll soon know if you'll disappoint me or not after dinner tonight." Grandma Kaneha sipped the tea, scrutinised Chizuru from her tea cup. Her ice cold expression and words sent shiver down Chizuru's spine. She ignored her trembling hands by accidently sipping the hot tea too fast it burnt her tongue. Her face went red and she bit her lower lip to prevent from screaming out loud.

That night…

The maids took dirty dishes from the table after the whole family finished eating. Their dinner was rather quiet except for Chizuru's voices answering Grandma Kaneha, Satomi and Tsubaki's questions. Toshizou and Sen ate their foods in silence. Chizuru didn't know how to react in front of Grandma Kaneha as she always eyed Chizuru from her seating. She sometimes sent signal for help from the corner of her eyes to Toshizou but he just shrugged it off nonchalantly. That didn't make her situation any better.

"Tsubaki, please open the window for me." Grandma Kahena's voice brought everyone's attention to Tsubaki.

"Yes mother." Tsubaki stood up and opened the nearest window.

As she opened the window, a rather eerie cold strong wind blew into the dining room, made Chizuru's senses startled. She rubbed her both arms to warm herself but when she looked around, none of them seemed to get affected by the wind. Suddenly, she heard a faint husky voice calling her name. _Chizuru!_ His voice sounded desperate, agony and hopeless_. _

_Wait hold on! That sounds like Toshizou-san._ She thought as she turned her face abruptly towards the man sat next to her but to her astonishment, he didn't even open his mouth. Toshizou looked at his wife, puzzled by his wife's confused expression. He raised his eyebrows in question which Chizuru denied by shaking her head vigorously. Another shrill voice invaded her mind. This time it was a woman's voice. The same voice she heard that afternoon. Chizuru couldn't recognize the owner of the voice. Her eyes shifted from Sen to Satomi to Tsubaki and to amused-face Grandma Kaneha back and forth but she knew that voice didn't belong to them. It was when Chizuru decided to push the weird things away from her brain by opening her mouth.

"The wind is really strong and cold isn't? It must have been like this if you live near the mountain" Chizuru asked cheerfully.

"Really? I didn't feel any wind for now." Sen answered whilst looking out of the window and looked at her again in confusion. Chizuru's eyes widen. _Have I gone crazy?_ Now she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Nee Toshizou-san. You feel the wind right?" Chizuru asked her husband.

"No... I don't feel anything." Toshizou looked into her eyes with a slight emotion. Chizuru then realised the hint of emotion she saw was somehow felt like worry or anxious. Chizuru looked at Grandma Kaneha for the answer. Her eyes glistened with satisfaction and amusement.

"Chizuru, tonight you won't be sleeping with your husband. Sen will show you where you will sleep tonight and tomorrow. Sen, can you take Chizuru to the room I assigned for her." Grandma Kaneha asked Sen without breaking her eye contact with Chizuru. The corner of her lips curled slightly upwards. From Chizuru's point of view, Grandma Kaneha's predatory smile made her feel like she'll be roasted alive in any moment.

"Grandma, I don't think you should make Chizuru sleep in that room." Toshizou said in s slightly higher tone; broke Grandma Kaneha piercing eye contact.

"Toshizou…since when you're brave enough to speak to me in such tone? Chizuru has to sleep in that room." Grandma Kaneha replied calmly. Her menacing gaze met with that of Toshizou's.

"She's my wife and she'll sleep in my room. Not in that God-knows-what room." He argued calmly. The word 'wife' coming from Toshizou's mouth touched Chizuru's heart. She didn't know how much that word triggered something deep down her soul.

"If I say she'll sleep in that room, she'll do as what I say. You can't go against me; the head of the family. My words are final. Now Sen, get the girl going." Grandma Kaneha spoke with firm tones which left no room for arguments from Chizuru or Toshizou.

Sen stood up and touched Chizuru's shoulder. "Let's go."

Chizuru obeyed but before she left the room, she gave a long gaze at her husband who returned it with troubled expression.

After Toshizou was sure Chizuru and Sen were away from the room, he continued his argument with Grandma Kaneha. "Tell me grandma. What are you exactly planning to do to her? I knew you have this...this look towards her since we arrived and I was convinced you must have felt something when she asked us about the wind."

Grandma Kaneha smiled broadly without showing her teeth. "As expected of my grandson, you sure sense every change to my emotion. Unlike your other two brothers, they didn't detect anything when I looked at their wives." She answered.

"Grandma…can you just go straight to the point? What are you planning to do to my wife? I don't want her to get hurt." Toshizou gritted his jaws.

"You're such a doting husband Toshizou." Grandma Kaneha narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I'm proud Gorou made you marry her. I wouldn't agree if he let that precious girl with Takuma or Takeru because I obviously don't want her blood to fuse with them other than with you; the one with rare power, just like my late husband."

"Are you saying she's the one?" Toshizou's palms started to sweat. His heart was beating rapidly, felt like his arteries have been constricted; not allowing him enough oxygen to breathe properly.

"Yes. I specially forced Gorou to keep you away from any woman that came approaching you ever since I sensed the power in you when you were just 10 years old. I'd say your father did a really good job by making you a heartless man when it comes to woman. When I first saw that girl a year ago at the company's party, the katana glowed for fortnight. I knew she was the fated woman and that fated woman has to marry you. Your job now is to get her pregnant. We need heirs to continue even more powerful bloodline."

Toshizou rubbed his face and pinched his nose bridge. He couldn't believe the words he heard. "Grandma, how could you be so selfish? You made that poor girl to marry me – a heartless man and now you want me to impregnate her? Lord! You're crazy. I won't do as what you say grandma. There's no way on this earth that will make me do as what you want."

Grandama Kaneha didn't flinch; she smiled even wider. "I'm not going to force you because you're no longer a child but you know the consequences for not listening to me."

"What consequences?" He asked with a tired voice.

Grandma Kaneha didn't answer. She was contemplating for a moment. Satomi took the chance to stop the misunderstanding. "Mother, I don't think you should do that. You can't force him to impregnate her." she pleaded, hoping her mother will understand.

"If he doesn't do that, do you want Chizuru to die? Because you and I both very well know what will happen if she doesn't get pregnant and you want to jeopardize the future of this family without an heir to carry the bloodline?" Grandma Kaneha asked. Satomi's expression troubled; her mind weighing between those two questions.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean she'll die?" Toshizou grabbed his aunt's shoulders.

"…" Satomi didn't reply. Her eyes fixated on the floor; tracing every pattern on the tatami. She ignored the pain from his full-strength gripped.

"It was all started during a sacred ritual performed hundreds of years ago when the Fated Woman, coming from the most powerful Oni clan married with the man from the most powerful Earth tribe. That time it was taboo for an oni to marry a human in respect to protect their pure bloodline. Those two people insisted to marry and they did; with permission from elders of both sides but with one condition, the Fated Woman must have children to continue their oni bloodline even though the child is not pure blooded or she'll die. The case happened to a generation before me. His husband refused to have child with the Fated Woman because they were married against his will. She died five years later because her power consumed her life. That time was quite an uproar between two families thus they decided to marry another female oni whom they believed to possessed some of Fated Woman's power with the same man with hope the bloodline won't extinct. Lucky for the two couple to be blessed with six children and one of them was my late husband; your grandfather Toshi. One thing I must emphasise here, the only way for the Fated Woman to control her overwhelming power is by giving birth. Some of her power will pass down to her child, whom will keep the mother's power at bay and the cycle repeats for next generation. The more she gives birth, the more she'll regain control of her power. Now Toshi, do you dare to defy my reasoning?"

Grandma Kaneha looked at Toshi in the eyes. She sensed inexplicable emotions playing through his violet orbs. Satomi and Tsubaki lowered their head slightly. They didn't dare to interrupt the important conversation with the head of the family and the most stubborn grandson. Toshizou sighed. "Ok grandmother." He got up from his seating and went to his room, not caring about his manners anymore. He just wanted to get away from everyone.

Grandma Kaneha wasn't offended in the slightest way. She gave a small smile of satisfaction before retreating to her chamber.

* * *

Sen showed Chizuru the room she'll sleep in for two nights. She walked along the hallway with Chizuru next to her, accompanied by the candle light. The room located at the furthest east side of the massive mansion; the only part that doesn't have electricity. Chizuru felt the hair at the back of her neck stood still as they approach the east side. She gripped Sen's arms tightly.

"Nee Chizuru-san. I know this might be scary to you but I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with this. I can't tell the reason why she made you sleep in that room. Sasaki-san, Akane-san and I experienced the same. I wish I could help you but I'm just an outsider." Sen put her free hand on top of Chizuru's gripped.

"What do you mean by an outsider" Chizuru asked.

"I'm not related to Hijikata by blood. I married one of Toshi's cousin 8 years ago when I was 20. He was 15 years my senior. I married him with the same reason as you married to Toshi. Our families were friends. But he passed away 6 years after our marriage together with our son, Ryo on their way back from the zoo. I was so devastated by their death that I couldn't contain myself." Sen was silent for a second. Her mind was somehow trying to reopen her wound. Chizuru was about to ask her to stop telling her past if that what makes Sen uncomfortable when she continued her conversation.

"I thought that..." Sen took a deep shaky breathe. "...when Nozomi-san wasn't here anymore, I should take separate ways from this family but Grandma Kaneha and mama Satomi insisted I continue to be part of the family. I was so touched by their kindness. Since I lost my two dearest people, I sold our house in Chiba and decided to take all their belongings back to Kyoto and stay here with mama, Grandma Kaneha, Kimigiku and the other two servants. Kimigiku is my personal maid hired by my parents to chaperone me ever since I was 13. She went back to her home town after I got married and came back by my side after the accident." Sen ended the final words in a slow tone.

Chizuru saw mixed emotions on Sen's face through the dimmed candle light. She was lost at words and all she could offer was a soft squeeze of reassurance on Sen's arm.

"Don't worry. That was 3 years ago. I'm a lot better now." She smiled to Chizuru.

"We're here now. The maid already laid futon for you and your suitcase is also inside. I can't enter the room without grandma's permission so I can only be with you up to this point. Here is the candle and grandma instructed me to give you four new candles and matches for you to use for two nights. Don't forget to blow the candle off before you go to sleep and I'll wake you up at 6 am tomorrow. You'll join us for breakfast at 7 and grandma will tell you more on what to do later." Sen looked into Chizuru's eyes. "Good luck my dear." Sen hugged Chizuru and left without looking back. She seemed to know every corner of the hall without the help from light.

Chizuru slide open the door and stepped inside. Her eyes narrowed as it tried to adjust to the bright light inside. She tripped down when her toe accidently clashed with the edge of something hard, dropping the candles and matches on the floor; extinguished the candle light and made the whole room turned pitch black. Chizuru started to panicked. Her extended arms trying to find the candle and the cluttered matches but she still couldn't feel anything except smooth, hard and cold marble floor. _I thought I fell on tatami just now_. Arghhhh….

Chizuru clutched both sides of her heads; an excruciating pain throbbed on her forehead. Sweats began to roll down her back. "Arghh…What is happening to me? Stop it. Please stop it. Arghh…Arghh…I can't breathe."

Chizuru gritted her teeth with heavy breathing. She crawled on the floor as one of her hands trying to find the futon. She immediately rested her forehead on the futon, trying to ease the pain but it got worst as she went further into the room.

"Arghh…Mama…Papa…Kaoru…Help me." Painful tears pooled in her eyes. Her eyes couldn't see anything despite the darkness; not even a single light. "What happen to my eyes? It was really bright right now. Arghhhhhh…" Chizuru pulled her hair; fingers massaged her scalp slowly. "No…please..no…please…Toshizou-san…help me." She sobbed upon calling his name. "I can't handle it anymore." Her fingers caressed her forehead but stopped abruptly when she felt something small, pointy and thin. "What is it on my forehead?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

I'm so evil. I love cliff hangers.

Thanks for reading.

Please R &amp; R.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything except for my OCs &amp; the plot line.**

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Chizuru-sama? Sen-sama asked me to wake you up. Are you awake?"

Chizuru's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the dark room. Her left hand lazily looking for her husband to wake him up when she sensed he wasn't next to her. "Toshizou-san?"

Chizuru turned to the other side and found there wasn't any extra futon. That was when a realisation suddenly hit her hard; she was alone inside the room at Grandma Kaneha's house.

"Chizuru-sama? Chizuru-sama?" The same voice calling her name coming from outside of the room.

"Yes. I'm awake now. Thank you. I'll get up in a minute." Chizuru replied in sleepy voice; whimpering slowly when she still felt the headache from last night.

"Ok. Sen-sama told me you should be at the dining room at 7 promptly. Now if you'll excuse me." Kimigiku's footsteps going away from the room indicated she wasn't there anymore.

Chizuru shut her eyes tightly. She was trying to remember what exactly happened that night. _Ok. First of all I fell down. Then, I got headache and later I felt something on my forehead. Right! My forehead._

Chizuru slowly ran her fingers on her forehead. There was nothing except her smooth skin. _Why did I feel like there was something pointy and thin? Like small horns._ She let her mind wandered. _Urgh. I give up. I should get ready and get out of this room as soon as possible. I have to tell Toshizou-san about what happened last night._

* * *

On her way to the dining room, a pair of strong arms clamped her mouth and grasped her shoulder; dragging Chizuru into the nearest empty room, closed the door behind him. Chizuru wanted to scream and kick the person who was grabbing her shoulders hard when she heard a familiar voice whispering near her ear.

"Shhh…relax…it's me." The person released her.

Chizuru turned her back and saw the face she missed last night. "Toshizou-san! Thank God you're here." Chizuru hugged him. Toshizou was a little stunned by her action and returned her hug.

"Are you okay? Did anything happen to you last night?" Toshizou asked. His hands cupped both of her cheeks. Even in the dark, he wanted to make sure no harm done on her especially after knowing the truth from Grandma Kaneha last night.

"I'm fine but something peculiar did happened to me last night. Why are you here? We could've talk later after breakfast." Chizuru loosen her embrace and looked up at Toshizou. She could vaguely see his face despite the dark room they were in with no windows or any source of outside light. She wondered if every room of east wing was like this.

"No. We can't talk after breakfast. They've instructed me to not join you during meal time and to not meet you at all today and tomorrow. I woke up really early and I've been waiting for you in this room even before Kimigiku came to wake you up. You must be sleeping really well last night." He ended the last words in playful tone. Toshizou couldn't sleep a wink last night. Worries and anxious hunted his mind, thinking what will happen to Chizuru in that room, frustrated because he can't keep her away from all these whatever superstitious his grandma was so fond of and guilt consumed his senses when his grandma's wishes to get Chizuru to conceive an heir.

Chizuru giggled. "I don't like that room. There's no electricity and it's a pain in the neck for me to light up a candle. Imagine doing that in the dark and also…" Chizuru contemplated on how she wanted to tell her husband regarding last night occurrences.

"Erm..how should I say this. When I entered that room last night, it was so bright and it turned pitch black after I accidently stumbled down. Instantly, I felt a very painful headache and I also heard strange voices calling my name. To make things even more odd, when I fell down I thought I fell on a tatami but it was a cold and hard marble." Chizuru explained; her mind was trying to remember the exact details.

Toshizou listened intently. He could hear his own rapid heartbeat. Whatever happened to his wife last night was something he had heard or read before. _Oh God. Please don't tell me grandma was right. Don't tell me she's the Fated Woman._

"And my eyes couldn't see anything. I know that room was very dark but at least I could see…. I don't know. Like something in the dark." Chizuru pouted, her brows furrowed.

"One more thing, when I touched my forehead, I felt something thin and pointy grew there. Like tiny horns. Am I becoming a unicorn?" Chizuru looked at Toshizou through her big eyes. Although she was trying to joke around but he could tell she was scared and anxious. He hugged her again tightly, not wanting to let her go.

"If you're a unicorn, I think you'll be the cutest unicorn on earth with that polka dot apron of yours." Toshizou laughed.

Chizuru gaped. "I'm serious Toshizou-san and that's not funny." Chizuru wiggled her body, trying to get away from his tight embrace but Toshizou ignored her.

"Put jokes aside." He pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "I'm very sorry Chizuru. I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry that you've to experience the thing last night. I'm sorry Chizuru for everything." Toshizou whispered near her ears whilst suppressing the heavy burden in his heart; between serving to his family and protecting the woman whom he had come to care for. His breath tickled her neck and she let out a small giggle.

"Don't apologise. It wasn't your fault. I mean this is part of whatever test your grandma had planned on me. Akane-nee san and Sasaki-nee san had survived from that room and so will I." Chizuru replied reassuringly.

Toshizou gave a small smile. Although both of them were married against their will but Chizuru did her job as his wife excellently. He let his fingers trailed down Chizuru's soft cheeks, caressed her small soft lips and a finger tucked under her chin; giving him a better angle to look at her in the eyes. He slowly brought his face closer to her, their breath intermingled and his nose touched hers. An inch separated between their lips.

Toshizou was never good with ladies ever since he was in middle school. Most of the girls who were after him ended up crying after confessing to him. Maybe because he always had a stern face, rarely smile due to his strict upbringing by his father under the control of Grandma Kaneha. Although many people would consider him as a successful man but he's still a novice when it comes to women. He didn't know how to talk and react to women in a gentle manner but he was very well informed on how to melt girls' hearts and the art of love (under the guidance of his playboy brother, Takuma – against Toshizou's will) but he never used his brother's teaching in real life. He found his brother to be the greatest bad influence to the growth of his intelligent brain and thus, making Toshizou a great man with zero sense of romance.

_Ok. I'm about to kiss her. Oh God. She smells really nice. I hate you Takuma. I hate to use your teaching in seducing my wife. _He thought.

"Chizuru-sama? Are you still in the room?" A voice heard coming from the direction of Chizuru's room; brought the couple back to reality.

Chizuru felt her face hot with embarrassment after realising their current position. "Kimigiku is calling me. I should get going Toshizou-san." Thank goodness to the darkness they were in, she managed to hide her red face although her shaky voice can't be concealed.

"Yeah. You should go." Toshizou released Chizuru from his embrace without breaking their eye contact.

"Ok. Bye." Chizuru turned her face and was about to slide the door when he heard his voice again.

"Just don't tell grandma about last night and about meeting me today. If she asks you how your last night was, just say you didn't experience anything." His said.

"Ok." Chizuru smiled and got out of the room, leaving Toshizou alone. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his face.

_What the hell was I about to do? I can't seduce Chizuru against her will. I can't protect her if I don't listen to grandma. Why did you have to make things hard grandma?_ Toshizou stayed in the room until he was convinced that Chizuru and Kimigiku were no longer nearby before sneaking out of the east wing.

* * *

"So Chizuru… how was your sleep last night?" Grandma Kaneha asked, she had been observing her since breakfast was served; looking for any obvious changes or clues about last night. Her left shoulder throbbed as if someone had slashed her skin open but Grandma Kaneha ignored the sensation. She knew something did happen to Chizuru.

"I slept well despite being in the dark room." Chizuru replied without looking into Grandma Kaneha's eyes but she felt all eyes in the room were focusing on her. Satomi, Tsubaki and Sen appeared to be interested with their conversation.

"Did anything happen?" Her voice seemed to disbelief Chizuru's half-hearted answer.

"No. Nothing happened." Chizuru forced her voice to sound genuine but she knew something was amiss in the tone.

Grandma Kaneha didn't ask anything later but still looking at her; she made Chizuru shivered under her intense scrutinised. _This girl is lying to me. Something did happen to her last night but she refused to tell me. Did she think I couldn't tell? The voices never lie. Let's see for how long she can keep the secret from me._

"Very well then Chizuru. I've made a plan for you for today and tomorrow. Later after breakfast, Sen will take you on a tour around the house. Since this is the first time you're here, you ought to know every crook and corner of this house because now you're a Hijikata. After lunch, Sen will accompany you to the family shrine to give respects to the ancestors and you're expected to be back by dinner time." Grandma Kaneha stopped a second to sip her tea. "You're not allowed to see your husband today until tomorrow before you go back to Tokyo in the afternoon. Did I make myself clear?" Her voice firmed.

"Yes Grandma Kaneha." Chizuru bowed her head slightly_. I can't wait for today to finish and get back to Tokyo tomorrow. _

Chizuru and Sen walked to the shrine located on the top of the hill, 10 minutes from the main house. They had to climb thousands of tiny steps before reaching to the main gate. Sen started to chat with Chizuru regarding the history between Hijikata family and the shrine.

"Apparently this compound used to be the main house to the family for 200 years and the shrine was also the south part of the house. The demon and human lived together in harmony until the 5th generation before Grandma Kaneha, the Fated Woman whom they married with the eldest son turned out to be their foe right after she gave birth to a pair of twins." Sen's eyebrows furrowed, as trying to remember the story. Chizuru listened.

"She went berserk and started to kill random people at night, to quench her thirst of blood. The twins sucked her energy every day until she no longer could act like a normal human being. People started to get agitated, anxious and angry and they took action upon her. She became a killing target and her head costs a fortune that no man able to resist." Sen stopped for a moment to catch her breath. Sen glanced slightly to Chizuru to know if she was listening and she continued.

"When her husband knew of this, he quickly took her and their children into hiding. Sadly, on the night they were supposed to run away, her husband was captured by a group of villagers and was killed right before her eyes. She went into rage and turned into her demon form." The word demon sent goose bumps all over Chizuru. She gulped and nodded to signal that she was listening.

"That time, she no longer could think rationally and she killed them, sucked their blood dried. After she regain consciousness, she realised her husband had died. Feeling sad, she ran away into the night with two small bundles cradle in her arms. Later that morning, people found her husband and the people she killed in the forest. The head of Hijikata family demanded his people to find and kill her instantly and take her children back to the family. The villagers began their searching for her for a week. Later, they found her hiding at the top of the mountain. The Fated Woman struggled with her might to escape but she died with a ghastly cut on her left shoulder whilst holding her son. The villagers took her son away but her daughter was nowhere to be found. They assumed the little girl died because she wasn't with her mother." Sen stopped her footing, looked up to the sky; her eyes contained mixture of emotions with every words she said.

"The news…" Sen coughed. "…reached the demon clan and they declared war upon the Earth tribe. Many innocent people died in less than 24 hours. The whole main house compound was soaked in blood; they smell of open flesh circulated in the air. Soon, the elders of both sides decided to a peace treaty and avoided any marriage between their people for a generation in order to reflect and commemorate those who have lost their lives. That was when the elders decided to move their main house somewhere not far from the original compound. They demolished the old house but the shrine was kept to the way it was. The demolished part has become memorial garden to remember the tragic event."

Neither Chizuru nor Sen said anything afterwards.

Chizuru started to feel lightheaded with every step she took and information she digested; it felt much obvious when she reached the main gate. Chizuru tugged her front jacket and bent slightly to ease the pain. Her breath became rapid.

"Chizuru-chan! Are you alright?" Sen looked at Chizuru, concerned in her eyes.

"Yeah." Chizuru replied.

"You should sit down first. Lean on me." Sen positioned Chizuru's arms around her shoulder and carried her to the nearest old wooden bench.

Chizuru took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut. _What is this feeling?_ The smell of metallic stung her nose, made Chizuru nauseated.

Sen never took her eyes from Chizuru. "Chizuru-chan? What's wrong? Do you want to go back?"

Chizuru shook her head lightly. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I guess I haven't exercised that much. That's why I'm feeling a little lightheaded. We can continue." Chizuru got up slowly from the bench and gave Sen a big smile.

Sen furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you really sure? I don't want you to faint here or Toshi will give me his words."

"Don't worry Sen-chan. Now come on! I'm sure the ancestors don't have that much patience." Chizuru grabbed Sen's wrist; lifting her from the bench.

Sen took Chizuru to the main hall of the shrine. Although the shrine is open to the public but the main hall and certain areas are restricted for Hijikata family members only. The main hall was huge with the main entrance facing a well-kept garden. Two monks seating in seiza style were meditating quietly, not noticing Chizuru and Sen entering the room.

"Follow me." Sen whispered slowly.

Sen led them to the next room where a huge altar stood in the centre of the room. A huge wooden plug hung on the wall with hundreds of names carved on it. Sen lighted two incenses for them and stick it on the incense holder. She held her hands together, head slightly bowed in praying position; followed by Chizuru. Chizuru closed her eyes to pay respect to the ancestors when darkness started invades her subconscious mind and making her surrounding spins. She wanted to open her eyes to stop it but her subconscious mind dominated her reality state.

_My master, you've come to retrieve me. I'm waiting for you to finish the things that previous master had left. _

Chizuru heard the same voice she had heard yesterday. "Who are you? Reveal yourself! What do you mean by master?" Chizuru shouted to the darkness.

"…"

She turned around looking for the source of the voice. She ran to every corner and space but the darkness seemed infinity. Where ever she ran to she still couldn't find the end to it.

"Where am I? Get me back to Sen!" Her voice echoed.

_Master has come. Master has come. Master has come._

The same voice spoke again.

"Who are you? Why do you call me master?" Chizuru ran again and suddenly felt her left shoulder throbbing in pain like something cold, sharp and thin had pierced through her skin. She clutched to it tightly.

"Arghh!" Chizuru gritted her teeth, trying to ease the pain. She fell down on her knees and bent to the ground. Cold sweats started to form on her forehead.

_Come to me my master. Come to me my master. The day you and I together will be soon. My true master. One day your daughter will yield me proudly under the sun and people will bow to her as their true leader._

Chizuru smelled it again. Metallic and coppery smell suffocated her. She felt warm liquid oozing down from the place she clutched tightly. Even in the dark, her senses knew that the liquid was blood. _How come? _Chizuru stared at her palm soaked in her blood. _No! No! No! I've to get out of here._ Her head spinning, her breath became rapid as if her lungs are screaming for more oxygen. Then, she heard faint voices from the darkness. It grew louder as it approached her.

"Don't let her get away! Kill her but don't kill the children! Her head costs a fortune!"

Chizuru's eyes widen as she saw figures of men with long samurai swords chasing after her life. She immediately gotten up and started running into the pitch black. The throbbing pain intensified. No matter where she ran to, the shrill of angry voices seemed louder with every passing second.

"Arghhhh! Kill her!" one of the men said.

Chizuru turned her head to see who those people were, but luck wasn't on her side when a merciless cold steel slashed her already bleeding left shoulder. The fast slice added more pain until she fell on the earth facing forward. She gasped for more air, her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water. _Am I going to die here?_ She wondered; her mind registered the familiarity of the cold and hard smooth ground. _This ground is just like the marble from last night_. Before her eyes shut, the last thing she saw was a familiar face thrusting the metal deep into her chest without any guilt and remorse.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

I was too tired to edit any grammatical errors/spelling errors etc. I might not be able to update for the next 2 months. Summer exam is in 5 weeks' time &amp; my university is not being generous with the questions. *sigh*

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sen…let me go inside". Toshizou snarled to Sen. She spread her arms wide open to block the door from an angry man in front of her.

"No you cannot! Grandma has specifically instructed me to not let you see her!" Sen didn't flinch even under his dangerously narrowed eyes.

"To hell with that!" Toshizou walked past Sen. His firm shoulder shoved Sen out of the way.

"Toshi!"

The door slide opened roughly shook the wooden wall and that caused Chizuru to startle from her unconsciousness. Her eyes fluttered open in panic, quickly rose from the comfortable material that protected her body. She turned her head towards the door and she saw Toshizou; eyes filled with fury before filled with surprise and concerned when he looked up at Chizuru.

"Chizuru! You shouldn't get up!" Toshizou quickly went to her side. He put his large warm hand gently on the back of her neck and his other arm across her shoulder protectively. She winced slightly when his palm slide across her left shoulder. She looked at Toshizou in confusion; Toshizou sensed her puzzled expression and smiled a little. He gently brought Chizuru down on the bed.

"You fainted."

Chizuru raised her eyebrow, still didn't get what he said. Toshizou took a deep breath before looking into her eyes intently.

"You and Sen were visiting the shrine. I didn't know how or what had happened but you suddenly fainted forward and your forehead hit the corner of the altar's table. Sen got panicked because she saw blood oozing down your face and left arm." Toshizou traced the line of freshly-stitched skin on her forehead.

"Sen called the monks for help; they contacted the main house and an ambulance. I instantly went to the shrine, ignoring grandma's warning. You scared the hell out of me when I saw pool of blood on the tatami. It was like someone had sliced open your skin especially at the back of your left shoulder. It looked ghastly. How did you get that?" His voice soothed her ears and his eyes buried deep into her with mixed emotions.

Chizuru scanned his face. She knew he truly meant when he said she gave him a lifetime fright when she saw his lips pursed in a tight line and his jaws clenched. Her lips curved into a small sweet smile that enhanced her beautiful feature. She glanced to the window beside her bed, it must have been quite a while since she passed out when she saw the outside sky darken with lines of deep orange far in the horizon before looking back at her husband.

"I just talked to the doctor. He cleaned the wounds and stitched your forehead and at the back of your shoulder. He said it took him thirty stitches to get your deep shoulder wound to completely close. You were so pale that I thought you might have died. I mean seriously, I couldn't recognize your face behind that blood and your white blouse was totally drenched with it." He whispered the few last words, afraid to scare her.

Chizuru laughed softly and winced when she felt the faint throbbing itchy pain on her wounds. She glanced down on the boring pale blue hospitals gown she worn and the IV dripped by her bedside. Toshizou cupped her cheeks, making Chizuru looked at him.

"I shouldn't have brought you here. No. I shouldn't leave you alone since yesterday." He, looked down in regret.

Chizuru turned her head slightly and kissed his palm. She leaned towards him and nuzzled her cheek at the crook of him neck. "Don't apologise. It's not your fault. The wounds will heal eventually." Her voice wavered, betraying the brave face she attempted to show him. At the very moment when she saw his almost defeated and regretted facade, she knew she couldn't hold on to her tears.

Although she had been married to him for one month, she already started to learn his good and bad habits, learn more about him and started to open up her heart to make a place for him. Seeing him at this current state, oh how devastated she felt.

Toshizou released his hands, wrapped her securely with his strong arms. He caressed her brunette hair lovingly. "Shhhh…don't cry."

Chizuru's sobs filled the silence between them. He kept on holding her even when both of them sensed other visitors outside. Sen opened the door, revealing Grandma Kaneha by her side. Her sharp eyes darted towards Chizuru, barely curled her lips. Chizuru started to shiver, she buried her face on Toshizou's chest; seeking protection.

"I'm sorry for the unfortunate event befalls you but I must say that you impressed me Chizuru. Despite my warning, Toshi still came to your side." Her eyes switched gazed to Toshizou but he ignored her. "I didn't expect your left shoulder to bleed although I did feel the pain since last night. Indeed you're the Fated Wo- "

"Grandma!" Toshizou spoke, giving signal to keep her quiet.

Chizuru narrowed her eyes; observing a huge tension between Toshizou and Grandma Kaneha. _What's happening here?_

"Fated Woman." Grandma Kaneha looked at Toshizou, her narrowed eyes were filled with rage and authority. Although Toshizou is her most favourite grandson, she found him to be the most stubborn and the most irksome child, always giving her headache and they sometimes ended up at each other's throat due to slight disagreement.

_Fated Woman?_

"You, Chizuru!" Grandma's strict voice brought Chizuru back looking at her and she was too afraid to even blink.

"I'm counting on you to prove worthiness to this family. Toshi, come with me this instant." Grandma Kaneha turned back and walked outside without another second glanced towards the still embraced couple.

"I'll be right back." Toshizou stood, left a gentle kiss on her forehead and the corner of her lips before following Grandma Kaneha. Chizuru stared at his fading figure behind the door and turned her eyes to Sen, whom in return smiled at her.

"Hey..how are you feeling right now?" Sen sat on the chair where Toshizou sat previously.

"I'm fine. Just a little confused." She smiled a little.

Chizuru lost in her thoughts for a few seconds and she looked back at Sen

"Sen, what does she mean by Fated Woman?" Chizuru recognised Sen's tense expression before it faded.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that without grandma's permission. Are you hungry? I can buy something for you. Do you want any drinks or foods?" Sen smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Chizuru sensed she was trying to avoid the question but she let it slide for now.

"Orange juice and meat bun will do if you don't mind buying that for me."

"Ok. I'll be back in 10 minutes." Sen stood up and closed the door behind her. Chizuru got up from her bed, looking around for slippers but found none. She cringed when her barefoot touched the hospital's cold marble floor, clutched the IV's holder firmly and went outside the room when she was convinced no one guarded her. _I've to sneak up behind Toshizou-san. I'm sure grandma has something to tell him about Fated Woman._

* * *

Toshizou followed behind Grandma Kaneha towards one of the empty waiting room near Chizuru's private room. His brain was busy thinking of excuses to give to her and didn't realised they were already in the room when Grandma Kaneha called for his attention.

"Toshizou, you went against my warning didn't you?" Her cold demeanour mirrored that of Toshizou.

"I certainly have no regrets." He replied without averting his piercing eyes on Grandma Kaneha's.

"I can see that. What's done cannot be undone. I hope you remember what I'd told you last night. You cannot jeopardise this family by not getting an heir. She is precious and she will continue my legacy but before that she needs to conceive and give birth to your child. Be it a girl or a boy; by that alone will determine if she is our foe or ally."

Toshizou looked down on the floors. He heard thousands of inner voices at the back of his mind. Demanding him to go against his grandma but he knew very well that will put Chizuru in danger.

"What will happen to Chizuru if she turns out to be our foe?" His legs started to feel numb. He was afraid to know the consequences if that were to be true.

"Simple. We will take the child away from her and do what we have to do."

"What do you mean? Are you going to kill her?!"

Grandma Kaneha smirked. "You're too simple minded my dear child. Do you think I'm too cruel to resort such action? She won't be killed but the katana will strip her inner power from within her heart and she'll forget everything. If she's lucky enough, she will survive the impact…or not. I'd say she will die naturally."

Colour drained from Toshizou's face. "What?! What era do you think we live in? Who gives you the right to do that to her? She's a human for god sake!"

"What the katana will do has nothing to do to me. I cannot control the katana. It controls its master. The katana itself will know if she is indeed its true master or just another foe under the mask of Fated Woman. The katana won't strip her power instantly but she'll suffer slowly. How the katana does that? I don't know myself because it certainly never happened before. All Fated Women before me were allies and the katana accepted them as its master."

"Even if she turns out to be our foe, I won't let anything happen to her. I won't let that damn katana strips her power away and I obviously won't let her die in such way. She will live and when I say she will, she will." Toshizou clenched his jaw. His fist clutched tightly and white knuckles can be seen.

"Ahh...You love your wife don't you?" Grandma Kaneha curled her lips in such a devilish way under her intense scrutiny.

Toshizou looked startled with her bold statement.

"There's something I have to tell you. Even though I'm the current master of that katana and you happened to be my most favourite grandson, I still have no power to control the overwhelming power emitted by that katana. As I said before, the katana controls its master not the other way round. When Chizuru got her left shoulder bleed, which means the katana was doing a lifetime seal with its master. The same situation happened to me on my left shoulder and inside that shrine in front of the same altar. When her blood spills on that exact spot, she was automatically bonded with the katana. Remem-" Grandma Kaneha suddenly became tensed. Her eyes shifted behind Toshizou's shoulder and stared on the door.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

* * *

The sound of rolling wheels broke the silence along the empty hallway. Chizuru craned her neck to read the sign labelled on the front door of closed rooms. At first she was uncomfortable when her bare sole touched the cold floor but later she found the coolness made her slightly relax.

"No...not this room. Not that one either." Chizuru mumbled.

She ignored the curious look received by the passing visitors. Her face suddenly lighted up when she saw a room with sign 'Waiting Room' in black letters against a slightly ajar cream-coloured door. She peeked inside through the glass and saw Grandma Kaneha speaking with back-facing Toshizou. She couldn't hear clearly what those two were saying but she had the feeling it wasn't good based on tight expression on Grandma Kaneha's face. She placed her right ear gently in between the opening to hear well.

"…. her left shoulder bleed, which means the katana was doing a lifetime seal with its master."

_Huh? Lifetime seal?_ Chizuru furrowed her forehead. Her heart started to beat rapidly. She strained her ears further.

"The same situation happened to me on my left shoulder and inside that shrine in front of the same altar. When her blood spills on that exact spot, she was automatically bonded…"

Chizuru gasped, loud enough to make Grandma Kaneha realised someone was behind the door. She clamped her mouth with both hands when she heard Grandma Kaneha's voice demanding her to show herself. She stood like a stone, debating to go inside or not.

_I still have a few seconds to run back to the room_.

She heard someone approaching the door and opened it widely. She smiled sheepishly at startled-face Toshizou for getting caught eavesdrop the secret conversation.

"Hey!" Chizuru greeted Toshizou happily. He looked irritated as his eyes made contact with hers.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" He asked her in annoyance.

"Chizuru, you seemed well enough now to get out of bed…" Grandma Kaneha scanned Chizuru from top to toe. "…without slippers too. Youngsters nowadays." She shook her head in fake disappointment although her eyes glimpsed of excitement.

"I have to get going. If you're well enough, you should get back to be your duty of being the next Fated Woman." Grandma Kaneha walked past Toshizou and flabbergasted Chizuru.

"Grandma, we're going back to Tokyo tonight. She won't have to stay in that room anymore."

Grandma Kaneha didn't turn her body. "Very well then Toshi but I expect the good news no later by a year from now. The earlier the better." She walked to the end of corridor before disappearing from their view.

Chizuru turned her eyes to Toshizou. He looked so troubled with clenched jaw and hard eyes.

"Toshizou-san, are you okay?" She touched his arm lightly. She stared into his eyes, but his eyes were looking somewhere very far. Her small fingers caressed his cheeks.

"Toshizou-san?"

Toshizou blinked several times, shook his troublesome thoughts away and covered her fingers with his warm hands. "I'm okay." He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her fingers lovingly. Chizuru inhaled sharply when his soft lips came in contact with her skin. It made her curl her toes, electrical-like sensation ran down her spine and butterflies in her stomach.

"Come on. Let's go back to your room. I need to see your doctor if he can discharge you today."

* * *

Three weeks had passed, but Chizuru's curiosity with events on that night in the eerie room and the mysterious cut on her shoulder left unanswered. She tried raising the questions to her husband, but to no avail, he brushed her question away. She sighed loudly and continued scrubbing the bath tub. Toshizou has long gone to work leaving her alone doing house chores. She asked her husband to get her a job at his company, at least she won't get bored being at home all day but she still hasn't got any reply from him_. I should get a job somewhere then if he won't let me work at his company. Jeez…_Chizuru mumbled to herself and scrubbing the floor roughly with hope she can channel all her frustrations to the innocent floor brush. Suddenly, she heard doorbell rings, took off the gloves and put down the brush, and quickly went downstairs.

"Hello!" Chizuru opened the door and saw no one outside. She looked around but not a soul was on site. This must be some kind of pranks. Her eyes immediately landed on a small box wrapped with a piece of expensive kimono cloth and a card tucked neatly among the elegant folds. She picked up the box, looked around once again to see if someone was observing her before closing the door.

She laid the box on the coffee table in the living room and reached for the card.

_To: Yukimura Chizuru-dono._

She opened the box and didn't suspect anything at first when she saw a white envelope tucked nicely inside the box. _This is exaggerating._ She thought of sending such envelope in a box. She picked the envelope, surprisingly heavy with its content.

_What is this?_

Chizuru tore off the top of the envelope and turned it upside down to reveal its content. A piece of torn crumpled ivory silk fabric with small patches of red-black stained, a silver necklace with a triangle-shaped jade pendent hang on it and a piece of letter displayed on her lap. She opened the letter and began to scan the beautiful handwriting.

_Dear Yukimura Chizuru-dono,_

_Don't be alarm when you read this letter as I meant no harm by sending you those two items. You may don't know me but you're the person my clan and I have been waiting for. _

_You're our new hope to clear all the misunderstanding built between our ancestors and the Earth tribe's people. When I first learnt about the wound on your left shoulder, I immediately knew you're the person we've been looking for. _

_I'm sorry if you feel confused with my sudden introduction but I want you to know that you're part of us; so does your brother although he's not a female heir, but he still shares the same powerful blood as you. _

_It's a shame as I can't explain more about this. Please wear the necklace starting today because the jade pendant was given to you to begin with and it will protect you from those people with ill intentions and as for the ivory fabric, it's a memento to help revive back the buried memories inside you. I wish you happiness and please don't show this letter, the necklace and the fabric to anyone and that includes your husband. Always know that we're always by your side._

Chizuru stared at blank television, her mind was digesting each word, trying to connect each dots until she understood the content written. Her fingers traced the soft texture of the torn fabric.

Dup dap…dup dap…dup dap.

Her left arm shuddered violently caused the fabric to crumple inside her palm from clutching it too hard. She tried to control the foreign sensation seeped into her vein by gripping her left arm, but the shivering spread all over her body like a plague. Her breath hitched, her skin crawled with unimaginable goose bumps and she started to hallucinate. Memories after memories played like a black and white film in front of her eyes before she passed out on the couch, still gripping the fabric like her life depended on it.

"Chizuru-chan…Chizuru-chan."

"I don't think she heard us."

_Urgh..Shut up. I need to sleep_.

"Hush! Don't say that."

"Chizu!

"What?!" Chizuru's eyes fluttered open. She snapped.

She saw Kaoru held both his hands in the air in a defensive mode and Sen looked at her, concerned.

"See! I told you Sen. She's never in her best state if we wake her like this." Kaoru smirked at Chizuru. Sen shrugged her shoulder.

"I apologise. I seemed to fell asleep." Chizuru rose to a sitting position and rested her head on the sofa's head rest.

"That's ok. We came here to ask you out." Sen sat next to her.

Chizuru looked at Sen and Kaoru; back and forth. "Wait! How did you two know each other?"

Sen and Kaoru glanced briefly towards each other before Kaoru explained to Chizuru

"I met Sen whilst she was standing in front of your door, knocking several times. I called you but you didn't answer and we thought you were out so, I called Toshizou and he said you didn't say anything about going out. He told me where to look for the spare key." Kaoru said and swing a spare key hung on his forefinger.

"Oh!"

"So, Chizuru-chan, do you want to go out with us? I want to take you to this place. I'm sure you'll love it." Sen put her small hands on top of Chizuru's.

Chizuru looked at her hands before looking back at Sen. "What do you mean us? Did you two suddenly make a date without letting me know?" Chizuru grinned at Kaoru. Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"No, onee-san. I came here to ask you out for lunch. Sen told me about her plan and I agreed to come with her seemed like my day is free. Come on! Get moving. I'm hungry." Kaoru pulled Chizuru up and smacked her back. She yelped and ran upstairs. Earned laughter from Kaoru and Sen. When Chizuru was out of sight, Kaoru turned to Sen with a serious demeanour.

"We need to talk later Sen." He gripped the letter, the cloth piece and the necklace before shoving it inside his jacket's pocket.

* * *

Kaoru drove them to the outskirt of Tokyo after they had lunch at the city centre. The journey took them an hour before he parked the car on the roadside. Chizuru went out of the car whilst putting on her favourite Nike baseball cap and a large sunglass on her nose bridge. She turned towards Sen.

"Can you remind me again why we're here? This place looks deserted." She searched around her for any sign of walking souls.

Sen chuckled lightly. "Trust me Chizuru-chan. You'll love it here."

"I can't believe we're going up there while the sun is still strong above our head." Kaoru whined; dabbing the sweats formed on his forehead with the edge of his shirt's sleeve.

"Come on people. We should start going." Sen walked towards the opposite site from where their car came from.

They walked up the hill for about twenty minutes. Luckily, the safe trail upwards still visible from tall grasses and wide leaves on branches of the high trees provide shade from the mid-noon's heat. Soon, they arrived at the top, presenting them with a magnificent view of the nearby green forest.

"This…is…beautiful." Chizuru said in between her teeth to ease her panting.

"God! I'm dying here! Urgh! Land. I see land." Kaoru spotted a place under a tree and collapsed to the ground. He placed his left arms above his eyes.

"Don't be such a baby Kaoru. This is nothing." Chizuru complained to her brother. Sen laughed after handing her a water bottle.

"I'm glad you like it but this is not the main place inside my head. Don't worry. We can rest before preceding our journey." Sen sat next to where Chizuru stood. As of understanding Sen's que, Chizuru sat next to her and devouring the scenery.

"What do you mean we're not there yet? Are they still more?" Kaoru took the water bottle from Chizuru before sitting next to her.

"Yup. There's still more and I'm sure Chizuru-chan _needs_ to be there." Sen answered.

Kaoru grimaced at her tone, with Chizuru being oblivious with the whole situation.

_To be continued…._

* * *

A/N: Hello people! First of all, I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you very much for those who wish me good luck on my exam. I really appreciate it. I'm having sort of like writer's block, thus lacking in fresh ideas. I apologise again if this chapter is a bit boring but I'll try to squeeze more ideas out of my brain &amp; update frequently. I can't promise but I'll do my very best.

Oh ya! From this chapter onwards, you'll see Chizuru/Kaoru relationship on how they acted like true sister/brother; fighting etc, progression with Chizuru/Toshizou relationship *wink*wink* and relationships with every one involves in her life.

Thanks for reading &amp; don't forget to rate and review. It means a lot to me. Constructive criticisms are mostly welcome. It's one of the best ways for me to improve my writing as English is my second language.

Happy summer!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What is this place?" Chizuru walked around a spot of what seemed like a remains of burnt house.

"This is a sacred place as believed by the Hijikata family." Sen put her palms together in a praying motion.

"Right…Why in the middle of nowhere?" Kaoru asked.

Sen didn't answer. She continued with her praying for a good two minutes.

Chizuru glanced at Kaoru who simply shrugged his shoulder.

"This was once a house lived by our ancestors. Her name was Yukiko. She lived here with her husband and their newly born son. She married into Hijikata family and they gave her this house as a wedding present. Everything was perfect until a tragedy struck this family and they were forced to flee to Kyoto."

"What makes this place sacred?" Chizuru asked curiously.

"This place is the first time Yukiko turned into– what people mostly believed – a monster. The history changed here when her blood shed onto the ground. Until today, Grandma Kaneha always looks out after this place. She assigned me to visit here once in a while." Sen looked at Chizuru, made her eyes widen slightly.

A rush of afternoon breeze blew, gently shook tree branches above them. Chizuru felt hairs at the back of her neck stood still. She looked around the forest when her instinct strongly told her someone was watching thorough the heavy bushes. She kept glancing from her shoulder to any sign of intruders. Sen noticed her odd behaviour and asked her.

"Chizuru-chan? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." She shook her thoughts away.

"Come on. We should go. It's getting late." Kaoru looked at his wristwatch.

"Let's go than." Sen walked back from where they came from followed by Kaoru and suspicious looking Chizuru. She took a final glance towards the sacred place. She had a hunch that this place was somehow got to do with her.

* * *

"Did you go somewhere this afternoon?" Toshizou asked while they were having dinner.

Chizuru didn't answer, her mind was preoccupied with the place she went just now.

"Chizuru?" Hijikata waved his hand in front of her face. Chizuru blinked several times.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you ask?"

"Did you go somewhere this afternoon?" Toshizou eyed her.

"Yeah. I went out for lunch with Sen and Kaoru." She resumed eating her foods.

Toshizou nodded slightly. They ate their dinner in silence.

That night before Chizuru turned off the bedside lamp, Toshizou coughed a little before asking an unexpected question.

"Ehem…Chizuru?"

"Yes?" She turned facing her husband.

"I have a half-day off tomorrow." He looked slightly awkward.

"And?" Chizuru encouraged him to talk some more.

"I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow."

"Oh!" That question took her by surprise.

"I would love to. What time are you going to pick me at home?"

"You'll come to the office with me in the morning. You might want to see what the company looks like." He looked at her.

"Oh. Ok." Chizuru smiled a little.

"Wait! What do you mean by me want to see what the company looks like?"

Toshizou sigh slightly. He ran his long fingers through his silky raven hair. Chizuru's eyes trailed along his fingers' movements, wondering how it felt against her skin.

"I sent your resumes to the human resource department last week. They approved it and told me you'll start working next week."

Chizuru's smile grew wider and she kissed his cheek. "Thank you Toshizou-san!"

Toshizou was stunned by the unexpected kiss but a ghost of smile made its way on his lips. "Good night." He pulled the duvet up to his chest and laid facing away from Chizuru. She smiled softly, watching her husband's broad shoulder and she wonder if their relationship is getting closer. After today's activity with Sen and Kaoru, her eyelids shut almost immediately and sent her mind to play tricks in her sleep.

_She was standing inside the room she slept in back at Grandma Kaneha's mansion. She looked around for any furniture but they weren't any except for a large window with a full moon view. She reckoned it must be midnight by the sound of cricket and the gentle rustle of dried leaves. She walked towards the window and peered outside. She saw nothing as the only source of light came from the bright moon. _

"_Chizuru…"_

_Her brain became alert. It was the same voice she heard before, calling her name like some kind of sacred chants._

"_Chizuru…"_

_She turned around but this time, she wasn't in the room. She stood under the big cherry blossom tree she saw at the entrance. The surrounding didn't look recent even the house wasn't as big as she remembered. It seemed like she travelled through time where there weren't any street lamp and decent pavements_ – _the house itself was surrounded by thick untouched forests._

"_Chizuru, come here…"_

_Her feet moved towards where the mysterious voice was calling her name; softly, gently like summer's morning breeze._

"_Come to me my master."_

_She walked further into the woods. Ignoring the fact she wasn't wearing any shoes as her toes soaked deep in dirt. At first everything was black, gradually it turned brighter and brighter. Unexpected calmness dawned upon her heart despite the eeriness oozing by the forest itself. She wasn't scared at all. She was as calm as a praying mantis._

"_Come closer my master."_

_The voice gradually became louder as Chizuru stepped closer to the floating shining katana in front of her._

"_Grasp me my master. Embrace me with your heart and I shall grant thee justice and happiness."_

_Chizuru tilted her head slightly. A small smile curved her red luscious lips. She reached out for the katana. As her skin touched the edge of the blade, her 2-week old shoulder's wound reopened and gash of blood soaked her night dress. Every drop felt like her bones was pierced with hot needles, poking and stretching her delicate skin until you could see what's underneath. She tried to take her hand away but something made it glued with the blade. Chizuru screamed on top of her lungs, tears streamed down her face with hope it will soothe the pain but it only emphasised her agony more._

"_Let me go! Please it hurts please!"_

_Nobody answered her plea._

"_You and I will be one my master."_

"_No! Leave me alone!"_

Somebody shook her shoulder hard. "Chizuru! Chizuru!" She heard her name but she was afraid to open her eyes. Afraid it will be another mysterious voice as she heard before. Her hands trashed around, squirmed her body out of the tight hold around her shoulder.

"Let me go! Please don't hurt me." Chizuru's voice muffled.

"Chizuru wake up. Nobody's going to hurt you." Hijikata wrapped his arms around her waist with her head rested safely on his strong chest.

"Shhh…everything will be alright." He tucked stray hair behind her ear. Sweats formed on Chizuru's forehead and rolled down her tear-stained cheek. Hijikata wiped it away with his palm.

"Hey wake up! Look at me." He shook Chizuru gently.

Two dark chocolate orbs opened gently and looked into the gorgeous violet irises, seeking comfort and protection. "Toshizou-san…I'm scared." She buried her face and snuggled in his chest. Toshizou kept firm his hands around her when he felt his shirt damp with her tears.

"It's ok. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He rubbed Chizuru's back in circular motions, trying to soothe her shaking body. She pulled away slightly to look at his face.

"Really?" she whispered. Her voice cracked from crying and shouting.

Toshizou looked into her eyes. His face displayed mix emotions – fear, anger, love and something inexplicable. He feared something bad will bound to happen on her, he was angry at his grandma for dragging this innocent woman into his stupid family tradition, he loves – _no not yet_. He likes having her around although their initial marriage wasn't based on love but he's very comfortable to her presence every day and he felt something strong, pulling him to this beautiful woman with big brown eyes to shield her away from all evils especially since the incident at grandma's house. Even the stoic Toshizou couldn't figure out what he's feeling right this moment.

"Yes Chizuru. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He wiped the fresh tears away and flashed his sincerest smile.

Chizuru smiled. Soon her smile turned into small giggles. Toshizou tilted his head in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Chizuru didn't answer. Instead she cupped his cheeks gently with her cold fingers. She felt tiny shiver ran down her spine upon the skin contact. Her fingers traced the smooth clean-shaven skin of his jaws. She shyly looked at him, waiting for any reaction of protest or withdrawal but saw none except for his eyes turning dark violet almost black. It was either his eyes shown _need_– as seen from the sudden colour changed or simply the trick of outside light coming through the window. Chizuru couldn't decide. She continued her exploration down his neck before gently stopped on his collarbone.

_This guy is truly an Adonis. Such perfection that no women able to deny. Here I am, with the greatest privilege of having him as my husband._ She thought.

"I just thought you look different when you smile. You look much more handsome." She answered without breaking eye contact. Toshizou didn't reply to her unexpected remarks. He was too stunned by her compliment. As of realising her bold statement, she immediately turned her eyes down.

"I am…I'm sorry. That's too bold of – _oomph_!" She stopped as Toshizou brought his lips on hers. He kissed her slowly and softly when he sensed her stiffened body. When Chizuru started to relax, he tilted his head slightly to change his angle, deepened the kiss. He felt Chizuru's hold on his front shirt tighten. He bit and licked her bottom lips asking for permission. Chizuru gasped and he chose the moment to slide his tongue into her mouth.

Chizuru felt like she was electrocuted when he kissed her out of the blue. She was too stunned to react but when her brain finally registered what was happening, her body started to relax in his hold. She tightens her hold on his shirt, not wanting the moment to end as he kissed her harder. Chizuru gasped when he bit her lips, sending millions of sparks to her brain receptors and down to her toes. She felt his tongue clashing with hers as they were playing tug-of-war, determining who will win this game. She released her hold of the shirt, slowly brought her hands to the back of his neck to bring his face even closer. A deep-throat groan was earned from Toshizou, making Chizuru smiled inwardly.

Toshizou cupped the back of her head with one hand and the other resting at the small of her back. He massaged her scalp every time he increased the intensity of their kiss. Chizuru moaned lightly when she felt his hand tracing the curve of her spine. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen but she didn't want his mouth to go away but her desire to breathe overpower her other desire. She tugged his hair downwards to tear his mouth away. Both of them were panting hard as if they were running a marathon. Toshizou rested his forehead on Chizuru's, looking into her eyes with a new found emotion. Chizuru returned his stare while breathing a huge amount of air. She felt like her lungs might burst anytime soon from the lack of oxygen and her heart might ripped out of her rib cage as it was beating so hard.

"Wow" Chizuru said quietly, scared to break the tension between them. Toshizou chuckled lightly. Her reactions boost his alpha male ego. He felt proud when he could make a woman feel that way to his kiss. His fingers traced her face slowly starting from her forehead, down to her nose bridge, her right eye, her pink cheek and end on her swollen lips. His eyes solely focused on those luscious lips. He never knew she could kiss like that and he liked it very much. Toshizou rewarded Chizuru with butterfly kisses along her jaws, descending to her milky white throat and her collarbones. He nudged his nose at the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet lily scent. He pushed the sleeve of her right shoulder down to give it the kiss it entitled to. The more skin he kissed, the greater the sweet lily scent assaulted his nostrils. A scent he first recognises on their wedding night. It took him half his life to control the burning hunger on that night from making her his. The only thing that kept him sane was his vow not to take the innocence of the woman he doesn't love.

_But, what about now? I won't say I love her but I do like her. She's a great companion. I can't be selfish. This woman deserves better. I should stop. I should – _

His inner monologue was cut short when he felt her cool hands slid under his shirt, tracing the contour of his abs. He groaned, liking what this woman did to him. Toshizou quickly undo the first four buttons of her night gown, exposing some of her skin and continue kissing that area. He liked it when she shuddered under his touch.

Chizuru swear she was in heaven when his warm breath showered on her skin. His lips were doing magical thing and she was extremely pleased. She pulled the hem of his shirt upward and bringing both her palms on his marble-like stomach. _Such sinful perfection._ Her fingers traced the contour of his abs, liking every single one of it. She dug her manicured nails on his waist, holding him perfectly still as he lifted her knee-length gown up to her thighs. His fingers caressed the skin of her leg starting from her ankle to the top of her knee. As he was about to go further up her left thigh, Chizuru gasped and moaned his name.

"Toshi…" Chizuru dug her nails deeper into his skin.

Her whimpering felt like an ice-cold water being splashed on his face. He immediately realised their current situation. His then clouded mind was now clear to think straight. He pulled himself away from Chizuru and took a good look at her. Her shoulder-length hair was messy, her lips were swollen with half closed eyes and her night gown was pulled up her thighs – way dangerously high, revealing a pair of long legs. She looked like a fallen angel caught in a compromising position with a devil and the devil was him.

_I really should stop this._ He thought.

None of them said anything. The only noises were from their hard breathing. Toshizou pulled her closer to give a gentle forehead kiss before pushing her away. He put both his hands on her shoulder. "You should…No…We both should go back to sleep." He smiled a little. "Goodnight." He laid down back on his side, pulled the cover up to his chain and turned his back to her. He bitted his inner cheek to control his ragged breathing.

_Urghh…I definitely need a cold shower._

Chizuru was surprised when he pulled her away. His rejection made her shame of herself. Shame because she thought he felt the same passion she had but she was wrong. "Goodnight Toshizou-san." She whispered. Her voice didn't sound like her own as she was trying her best not to shed tears despite the stinging feeling at the back of her eyes.

_Tomorrow will be very awkward_. She thought.

* * *

A/N: Hello! How was the scene between Chizu &amp; Toshi? I did my very best NOT to exceed the M rating. I hope I did well. Hehehe…What do you think? Please rate &amp; review because your support &amp; comments help me a lot!

Cheers! ^^

p/s: do point out any mistakes as I didn't have time to do any editing/proof-read.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 *UNEDITED* 

A week had passed and now Chizuru worked at the finance department of Hijkata &amp; Co. Company. Since the kissing incident many nights ago, neither of she nor Toshizou ever utters a single word about it as if they were afraid to make the situation even more awkward.

Chizuru didn't dream about it anymore but she did notice something peculiar marked on her left shoulder the following morning of the dream. At first she thought it was only normal rashes when she saw a patch of red skin on where her previous stiches had been. She applied the cream provided as prescribed by her doctor. Four days later, the redness faded but she noticed her scar turned deep red like an angry gash on her porcelain skin. One night, she showed her scar to Toshizou while they were relaxing in the bedroom.

"Toshizou-san, I think you should see this." Chizuru said whilst still wrapped in a towel after taking a shower sitting with back facing Toshizou.

"What happened? Did your stiches opened?"

"I don't think so. I got this a week ago. I thought it might be my stiches but it healed two weeks after I got out from the hospital and that makes it a month now."

Hijikata didn't reply. He simply made circle on the scar with the pad of his thumb. Chizuru's breathe hitched when his slow caress made her spin tingle in a weird sensation.

"Ermm…I'm going to put on clothes." Chizuru quickly grab a pair of shorts and a black top and went to the bathroom to get change.

Toshizou watched his wife disappear behind the close door and immediately reached for his phone on the night stand. He quietly closed the bed room door, walked to his office and dialled a number he knew by his heart.

"Hello Grandma. It's me Toshi."

"Toshi, I haven't heard from you for a while. To what I owe you such pleasure?"

"Cut the pleasantries grandma. What is happening now? Why does her shoulder's scar became worse?" Toshizou gritted his teeth to calm his inner turmoil.

"Ah…does her scar looks like an angry gash by any chance?" Grandma Kaneha mused.

"Unfortunately yes grandma." He took a deep breath, brazing himself with whatever bad news his grandma will say.

"I must say her katana can't wait to return to its master but I must say this is rather rapid. Even I took a few years after I married your late grandfather."

"What will happen to her after this?"

"You just do as what I asked you to and she'll be fine. Or else we just have to wait and see if fate decides to favour us." She burst in excitement.

"Hell no! I won't do anything against her will!" Toshizou growled. He got tired with Grandma Kaneha's ridiculous demand.

"Don't jeer unless you have any better idea! You want to save your beloved wife and do as I said or you'll pay dearly. Remember it isn't me who will decide her fate but the katana and the child that she'll carry soon." Grandma Kaneha hissed over the phone.

Toshizou didn't reply instead he stood there quavering with frustration. He wished he had better choices to protect Chizuru. She's too sweet, too delicate and too fragile to be treated such ways.

"Grandma, I can't force her to love me." He sighed, feeling defeated.

"Who says you have to make her fall in love with you? You can conceive children without love or you can have feelings afterwards." Grandma Kaneha replied, sounding bored trying to force sense onto his brain.

"That is despicable grandma. I refuse to do it." Toshizou objected. His fist curled tightly on the table.

"Oh! Don't tell me my little Toshi actually loves his wife?"

Toshizou murmured inaudible voices.

"That's enough Toshi. Do it or she'll die slowly by the power of the katana." Grandma Kaneha said firmly.

"I'll think about it."

"Goodnight and don't disappoint me Toshizou. I know your parents raised you better than that." She hung up without waiting for his reply.

Toshizou ended the call and sat on the sofa before throwing the phone beside him. He was furious and terrified of what will become of his wife. He pulled his hair and leaned against the headrest of the sofa. His brain recalled his first encounter with Chizuru 10 years ago when she was 13 and he was 16.

Toshizou met her during one of his father's party. She was very quiet and only speaks with her twin brother and whomever her uncle introduced them to. When it was time his father introduced him to her, his heart felt a weird tugged when they shook hands. Chizuru was very beautiful even at young age. Her big brown eyes, her waist length brunette hair with slight curls at the end and her satin smooth flawless skin captured his intention. Well Toshizou bet she captured half of the men's attention in the room who wishes to match their son with her. Toshizou himself was a quiet boy and he seldom interacts with girls unless it's important. Although most of girls at his school were at his disposable but he never interested. They either saw his family status, money or his good look. Other than that, none of those girls were brave enough to approach his cold demeanour. Many of them opt for his third brother, Takashi and his fourth brother; the ever playboy Takuma. But, my sweet Chizuru didn't act like any typical girl who tried too hard to capture his interest. Her smile alone haunted him ever since that party. When his father told him to marry a girl of family's choice, his heart dropped thinking he hadn't a chance to court Chizuru properly. His mood lifted when the said girl turned out to be the girl he admired from afar but his became angry when he was told the true reason of marrying her by Grandma Kaneha just a month after his marriage. Initially he acted cold towards Chizuru because he wasn't used to be around woman and now he regretted for treating her coldly during their first night together. His heart was torn in obeying Grandma Kaneha to honour the Fated Woman title or keep Chizuru safe from getting hurt. He knew that his grandma capable to get everything she wants done with or without forces. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Chizuru knocked the door.

"Toshizou-san, can I come in?"

"Yes."

Toshizou surveyed his wife, now in a shorts and a black top. He gulped slightly when his eyes travelled from her smooth milky white legs, beautifully curved hips, slightly damp hair and stopped at her eyes.

Chizuru blushed when she sensed his eyes travelled along her body. She averted her eyes from his menacing stare when she remembered their heated kiss a week ago. She stood in front of her husband, fidgeting uncomfortably when he didn't say anything to her. He seemed to be in daze when his violet pools stared into her brown orbs.

"Can I sit?" Chizuru asked.

He didn't answer.

"Toshizou-san?" She asked again this time but raising her voice slightly.

"Oh..erm..Sit? You want to sit? Yeah. Help yourself." He shook his head, mumble incoherent words to himself. He shifted slightly to make room for Chizuru.

Chizuru sat next to him quietly with hands on her lap. She kept her eyes on the floor, somehow found it quite interesting but couldn't help stealing side glances to Toshizou. She saw him looking distressed with furrowed eyebrows.

"Are you ok?" She turned her body facing him.

"Yeah I'm just tired." He replied, doing the same as Chizuru. Now they sat facing each other and knees touching. His violet eyes turned a shade darker when his eyes travelling down from her milky skin neck to her collarbones and stopped for a few seconds on her low top neckline showing a little cleavage with the rest to his imagination before looking back into her mocha-coloured orbs.

Chizuru suddenly felt heat through her body that made her curled her toes involuntarily. They stared at each other; neither two of them were ready to break the sexual tension that seemed to be hanging in the air. She swore that the present tension was as thick as buttermilk and can be sliced with a knife. She was deep in her thoughts without realising Toshizou had decreasing their distance and now his nose almost touching hers.

"Chizuru" Toshizou whispered whilst fanning her lips with his minty breath.

"Yes Toshizou - umphh" Her replied was silenced with an unexpected kiss from her husband.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Hello readers! Welcome back to my story. It's Chapter 7 already and I'm sorry for not updating regularly. I'm in my final year university &amp; very busy but I'll try to update next chapter in 2 weeks' time. Thank you for your support. Don't forget to rate &amp; review.

p/s: I'm trying to keep this story PG-13 for my young readers out there but I also want to write a "scene" between our two much loved love birds; ChizuToshi, I was thinking of 2 options here =

1) Post R-rated scene(s) in another chapter on my profile under 'Hakuoki Restricted Chapters' OR

2) Change the whole story genre to "M" but I think it will be unfair to those young readers.

So…What do you think? Please let me know


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 *UNEDITED***

Toshizou crushed his lips on hers. He quickly coiled both his arms on her waist, lifted her from the sofa and put her on his lap. He caressed his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. At the same time, his hands slowly touched along her spin to her bottom and cupped it. Chizuru gasped and Toshizou took the chance to slip his tongue in. His warm tongue tangled with hers, stroking her straight pearly teeth and every corner and crook of her mouth.

Chizuru was too shocked by his kiss but later kissed him back when she felt his tongue on hers. Their tongue fought for dominance but she lost to her husband's. She let him explore her mouth and she did the same to him. She bit his bottom lip and earned a low groan from the back of his throat. She slowly snaked her arms around his neck and played with his soft jet black hair. She moaned when his hands caressed the side of her breast through her cotton top. She felt heat pooled down south.

Toshizou slowly pulled away to let them breath and brought her forehead closely to his. Both of them were breathing hard like they had a marathon. He kept looking into her half hooded eyes and travelled to her swollen lips.

"We – should stop." He panted whilst caressing her smooth cheek with the back of his fingers.

"No. Please don't stop." Chizuru held his warm fingers and kissed the inside of his palm.

"A..Are you sure? I don't think I can stop if we continue." He looked startled with her answer.

"I want you. Do…Do you want me?" She whispered the last four words slowly, breaking her eye contact. She was afraid he didn't find her desirable.

"Hey – look at me." Toshizou lifted her chin to make her look at him back.

"You are _my wife_ and I want you." He emphasized 'my wife' possessively but with bitterness after realising the truth that he had no choice but to do this.

"Then, keep kissing me." She brought his head down to hers to continue where they left before. Toshizou kissed back with much intensity than before. He slid his hand under her top and caressed the skin hidden. He pulled up her top, throwing it across the room. He gave her feathery kisses from the corner of her lips, along her jaws, to her earlobe before nibbling it, down her creamy neck and along the valley of her breasts.

"Toshi…bed room now." Her breath hitched when he nipped just above her breast. She swore that will leave an impressive mark tomorrow. He chuckled realising he completely forgot about their bedroom. He didn't mind having her here on this sofa but he wanted something special and comfortable for their first time consummating this marriage.

"Wrap your legs around me." He ordered Chizuru. She wrapped her legs securely around his waist. He cupped her bottom and went to the direction of their king-size bed without breaking the kiss.

* * *

**(A/N =** Further details of their scene can be found in "**Hakuoki Restricted Chapters**" on my profile under "**Fated Woman – Chapter 8**". Please note that it's **only for 18+.** If you don't wish to read their M-rated scene, please proceed with below paragraph. It won't affect this chapter's flow whatsoever.)

* * *

Chizuru woke up slowly to an empty bed beside her. It felt cold – meaning he had left a while ago, she frowned. Never the less, an easy smile made its way on her glowing face when she remembered exactly what happened last night.

_I'm finally his wife. We finally consummated our long overdue wedding night last night. It was beautiful_.

She buried her crimson face under the duvet, feeling contented by the unexpected event. She still felt the way he handled her gently, his calloused hand caressed every inch of her skin in such unbelievable way. Although it was her first time and she felt sore, but pleasure after pleasure she received, and reciprocated left her breathless, and wanting more. The way his eyes staring into hers throughout their love making filled with inexplicable emotions, desire and tenderness made her heart summersaulted. She giggled like a love-struck teenager after her first confession. Well he is her first and her last. She never regretted losing her innocence to her husband. Quickly dressed with a robe hung in the closet, she made her way to the kitchen after looking at the clock on the wall.

_8:30 am, it's still early. I wonder where Toshizou-san is._ She thought.

The house was empty with no sound of life except for her and the ticking of clock. Chizuru frowned when no signed of her husband in the house. She turned on the coffee machine to let it brew when she saw a note with neat hand writing on the fridge.

_**Will be back home late, have work to do. –Toshi**_

She smiled. Her husband surely a hardworking man even today is Saturday. She contemplated what to do today considering she'll the alone all day. She decided to call Sasaki-san if she wants to hang out.

"Hello Sasaki-nee-san! Do you to hang out today? You can bring the kids if you want."

"Chizuru-chan! I'd love to but I'm afraid I'm too tired to walk around. My stomach is big as a whale but you can come here if you want. I made some cakes last night and we can watch a movie. I'll invite Akane-nee san too" Sasaki answered excitedly.

"Is Takahiro-san at home? I don't want to disturb his weekend." Chizuru replied.

"Don't worry. He's in Sendai and will be back on Monday. Only the kids and I at home right now. Just come. We'll have girls' day!"

Chizuru chuckled, hearing such excitement coming from her happy-go-lucky sister-in-law. "Ok, I'll come before lunch. You don't have to cook anything. I'll bring something."

"Fantastic! I'll see you later! Bye!"

"See you!" Chizuru hung up. She ate her toasts, text Toshizou that she'll be at Sasaki's today before getting ready.

* * *

"Chizuru-chan! It's good to see again!" Sasaki hugged Chizuru. Although in her almost 9 months' state, she still looked gorgeous in her stylish maternity clothes. Sasaki worked in fashion industry – own and manage a renowned bridal clothing store in Shibuya.

Chizuru returned her hug. "Wow! Looking smashing today! How's little baby inside?"

"I wouldn't call him little – he's doing great and keeping his mommy sleepless at night. Every time he kicks, my back will be sore." Sasaki caressed her round stomach lovingly whilst walking to the kitchen followed by Chizuru.

"It's a boy? Congratulations! I thought you didn't want to know the gender?" Chizuru asked. She opened the pastries' box she bought before coming there and sat on the island stool.

"Well, Takahiro-san didn't want at first but he got impatient during my last doctor's appointment. The kids were excited to have another baby brother and they started to decorate his nursery with all boys' stuffs." Sasaki chuckled at her family's reaction. She served the pastries on a plate and put in on the island table in between her and Chizuru.

"So, how's everything so far? I heard you fainted at grandma's house. What happened?" Sasaki asked, busying herself making tea for her and milk coffee for Chizuru.

"Well, I didn't exactly remember what happened that time but, I kept hearing voices the moment I stepped on her house compound. I mean everything was so weird – oh thanks." She took the mug from Sasaki and sipped it before continuing her story.

"As what you've had told me before, Grandma Kaneha asked me to sleep in that room. I'd say that house is probably haunted. I heard voices calling my name – calling me her master or something. And yes, I fainted when Hime-san showed me to the nearest shrine. The most disturbing thing was I got this ghastly cut behind my left shoulder, but I fell forward." Chizuru shrugged thinking about it.

Sasaki didn't reply. She was shocked with Chizuru's revelations. Chizuru frowned when she didn't say anything. She looked up from her mug and looked at Sasaki questioningly.

"What?"

Before Sasaki could answer, her doorbell rang. Later, she came back with Akane and her 3 years old daughter, Maaya.

"Hello Akane-nee san. How are you?" Chizuru hugged her sister-in-law after taking the food Akane brought from her hand.

"Hello darling! Want to give aunt Chizuru a hug?" Chizuru made a hugging gesture to Maaya but she hid behind her mom's leg.

"Ah Chizuru-chan! I'm doing great but little Maaya here is a bit bad mood because I woke her up in the car. She'll be okay later. Go hug your aunt." Akane pushed Maaya gently towards Chizuru gently but Maaya refused to budge from her spot.

Chizuru pouted. Maaya giggled lightly.

"Saya-chan! Satoru-chan! Maaya-chan is here." Sasaki shouted at the stairs.

Small running footsteps echoed upstairs and a 5-year-old boy and a 4-year-old girl came bursting into the kitchen. Maaya immediately let go of her mom's leg when she saw them and followed them running to the living room.

"Don't run kids! You might trip. Stay where mommy can see you." Sasaki said to them. They replied with a coherent 'Yes'. Chizuru watched the exchange between Sasaki and the kids with a small smile and she touched her flat stomach unknowingly.

"Are you pregnant, Chizuru-chan?" Akane asked curiously when she saw her touch her stomach.

"No – not yet." Chizuru blushed, remembering what happened last night.

"So, that means you will get pregnant? As 'in the process'?" Sasaki wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Heat flared up her face, turning it into crimson. "Who knows right? I mean we just started work – " Her voice trailed off when she saw Akane and Sasaki trying to stifled their laugh.

Akane laughed followed by Sasaki. "Oh dear Chizuru-chan. You should see your red face. But we can't wait to see mini Toshi and mini Chizuru running around with our kids." Akane smiled sincerely.

Sasaki finished serving pistachio cakes together with Chizuru's pastries and Akane's spinach and salmon quiche and putting those on a tray before turning to Chizuru. "Chizuru-chan, will you be a darling and help me with this tray, put it on the coffee table in the living room. I'll make a pot of tea for us."

"Sure." Chizuru grabbed the tray from Sasaki after putting her coffee mug on it.

"Thank you, darling." Sasaki turned her body facing Akane. "Come with me, now!"

Sasaki busied herself making a pot of green tea whilst whispering to Akane. "Chizuru told me she heard voices calling her 'My master' when she went to that haunted house."

'Haunted House' is a term she and Akane made, referring to Grandma Kaneha's house in Kyoto. The place they first learnt about the test they had to face in determining them as a 'fated woman'

"No way! What else she said?" Akane pretended to find sugar inside the overhead cabinet.

Sasaki glanced behind her shoulder, making sure Chizuru wasn't within earshot. "She fainted at that creepy shrine, and she had cut behind her left shoulder."

Akane gasped. She couldn't believe she actually heard it ever happened, besides after forcing her husband, Takuya to spill the bean. Being the eldest son in his family, Takuya was obliged to learn everything about his family's history, especially about the fated woman and how can one determine if that particular girl is the fated woman or not. From Chizuru's descriptions, she definitely fit the shoes. She suddenly felt goose bumps.

"Do you think she's the one?" Sasaki asked warily, after witnessing such reaction from Akane.

"I believe so. Takuya-san once told me signs if someone is a 'fated woman' or not. I should ask him more tonight."

Both of them jerked when they heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. "Is everything fine?" Chizuru quirked her brow when both of them looked like a deer been caught in beam light.

"Nothing's wrong. We were just discussing about…teas." Sasaki waved a loose tea box to Chizuru.

"Ookayy…Is there anything I can help with?"

"Everything's almost done. Let's go to the living room. We don't want those kids to steal our pastries, aren't we?" Akane quickly linked her arm with Chizuru's and dragged her out of the kitchen.

Chizuru still couldn't shrug the weird feelings in her heart, convincing her something wasn't actually right. She wanted to ask more, but decided not to and enjoys their girls' day doubtless.

* * *

She came home at 5 and found it to be empty. She checked her phone if Toshizou left any text. He only replied 'Ok' this morning after she told him she'll be at Sasaki's. Chizuru showered and starting to make dinner at 6. She waited for him to come back whilst watching a TV series. She fell asleep, leaving the TV on.

"_Yuki-san, you have to run away into the forest. Bring Momoe-chan with you. I cannot guarantee your safety if you stay here." A gentle voice said to a woman. Her face was flawless, her skin was like China porcelain and hair as black as night with small plump red lips. Her name befitted her natural beauty – like falling snow. That moment, she was looking at him with her big brown eyes glassy from unshed tears._

"_What about you? I cannot leave you here alone my dear husband." Her voice cracked._

"_Now is not the time to argue. I'll meet you by the river. The first place we met. Go!" He tried to reason with his wife._

"_No! I do not want to leave you. Please come with us. I need you. Momoe-chan needs her father." She tugged her husband's shirt with her to the back door. She was about to open the door when she heard commotion not far away._

_Her husband grew impatient. All he wanted was his wife and daughter away from these people. He forced her hand away from him and pushed her towards the exit. "Go! Go! Never look back. Whatever you heard, do not look back. Keep running forward. I love you both." He quickly kissed Yuki's fore head and then her daughter's._

_Yuki clutched the small bundle tightly against her bosom. She gave a quick glance to her husband and nodded before fled to the forest with help from moonlight._

"_Please be safe my love." She muttered and kissed her daughter's forehead._

_He watched her retreating back and silently prayed both of them will be safe. I am sorry if I could not make it, dear wife and daughter. I love you both forever. _

_He wiped tears with the back of his hand and grabbed the nearest torch. Let's get this done for good. He waited for the commotion to reach his house. Seconds later, someone rattled his door, demand him to make appearance. He took a deep breath before opened the door which will decide whether luck will be by his side or not._

_Yuki ran as fast as her legs allowed. Despite lacking in source of light, she somehow still remembered her ways in that forest. She heard screams coming from her previous direction and stopped immediately. _

"_Whatever you heard, do not look back." Her husband's voice echoed inside her mind. She forced herself to not look back and continue running. Her steps halted when she was ambushed by a group of four men holding samurai. They sneered at her with pure contempt. Yuki immediately grabbed her katana hung on her waist and the other hand holding Momoe-chan safely. _

"_What do you want?" She looked back and forth between those men, waiting for an attack._

"_We want you dead. You killed our people!" One of the men snarled. _

"_I know naught of it. You accuse of wrong people." She replied, gripping the katana tightly. Her palm damped from nervousness._

"_Cut the act woman! You broke the promise you made and now you and that bastard daughter of yours will pay a great price." They jumped forward but Yuki was fast to dodge their attack. She didn't remember how or what happened to her body but it seemed to move on its own. She slashed their limbs without mercy, blood sprayed across her pale skin but she never once winced from it and she found it oddly relaxing upon hearing their cries of agony. After felt like eternity, she stopped fighting and looked around her. Heads detached from bodies, the soil wet from warm liquid that smelled like metallic and the sudden quietness sent shivers down her spine._

"_Oh God! What have I done?" Yuki felt something wet and sticky all over her face and she started feeling nauseated. She saw black dots behind her eyes and her body numb. A small whimper coming from Momoe-chan broke her trance. She put back her katana inside its sheath and made her way to their first tryst, ignoring her body's protest to rest. _

Chizuru woke up drenched in sweats and erratic heart beats. She reached for her phone to see the time and saw a new message from Toshizou-san; sent 2 hours ago.

**You can eat dinner without me. I'll be back late. –Toshi**

"I can't believe it's already 10 and he won't be back till later." Chizuru heaved a sigh. She lost her appetite to eat and opted for a glass of milk. After wrapping the leftovers and putting it inside the fridge, she went upstairs to continue sleeping.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N= Hello readers! As promised; a new chapter! Some of you wanted to change this story into M-rate but I think it'll be unfair to young readers so, I decided to put any M-rated scene of this story in **'Hakuoki Restricted Chapters'** which can be found on my profile. Just look for a chapter title **'Fated Woman, Chapter 8 (M)'**.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 *UNEDITED***

The next day on Sunday, Chizuru spent her time alone at home and Toshizou still busy with works. Even though she texted him to chill at home, he insisted that the works need to be done before next week. She felt slightly offended because he'd rather spend his precious time off with works than her but she quickly dismissed those feelings because she didn't want to be too clingy. It's his career and she has to support him.

On Monday, she went to work alone after he left her a note saying he had an important meeting before 8. Her heart kept saying that he deliberately avoided her but her brain said he was just too busy especially after Hijikata&amp;Co. will sign a partnership with Graham Cooperation – one of the famous financial analyst companies in Australia. So, it made sense for him; a vice president to get everything settled before they can officially join venture. She tried several times looking for him at his floor but his assistant kept saying he wasn't available in the office. For the whole week, she never seen nor heard his masculine voice – notes left on the fridge didn't count – except during her department's meeting which happened at the end of the week. Even that time, he seldom caught her eyes when she attempted to catch his eyes. After the end of their meeting, he went out straight away leaving her chasing after him. But she deferred when was attained by her chief for another minute meeting. The same thing happened for that weekend. She wanted to think of bad reasons why he intentionally avoided her like a plague but she also wanted to think of only good and feasible reasons by coming home after she was in deep slumber and went out before she woke up. The only thing he left was a note saying he'll be back home late due to endless unfinished works.

The cycle repeats itself for another week. She grew impatient for the whole contract to finish – presumably middle of next week so that he'll have no reason of unfinished works and can spend time with her at home. She was absent-mindedly looking at her empty computer screen when she heard a knock on the wall of her cubicle. She quickly composed herself for any visitor and looked up seeing her brother-in-law; Takuma leaning against her cubicle with a bright – too bright for her – smile.

"Takuma-san! How are you? What are you doing here? Please have a seat." She placed an empty stool in front of her for him.

Takuma took the stool and faced her. "I'm good, feeling better actually. I just came here to visit my cute little sister-in-law."

Chizuru looked at him. "Really? _Cute?_ I was expecting gorgeous wonderful lovely little sister-in-law. Cute is something Uncle Kodo used to call me when I still wore diapers."

He burst out laughing a little too loud, catching attention from people near her cubicles. She bowed slightly to apologise. "You're too loud."

"I think you're fishing for compliment Chizuru-chan and I bet if I called you those names, Toshi will kick my butt." His laughter vanished and he turned serious. "Are you Chizuru-chan? You look a lot thinner and tired"

Chizuru quickly shifted her face away from Takuma. It was true that she lost a few kilos, her cheeks sunken with eye bags under her eyes. She had spent almost two weeks of sleepless night waiting for Toshizou to come back home. "I'm fine Takuma-san. Just a little tired with work and all. I guess you know about the joint venture with Graham Cooperation right? That's why I'm tired and being part of financial department nevertheless." She laughed insincerely.

Takuma didn't say anything. He scrutinised her – searching for something she couldn't fathom. "Ok, Chizuru-chan. If you said so but don't worry, the contract will be signed next week than you'll have less workloads. I'll try to finish finalising the whole thing and how about we have lunch afterwards?" He went back to his bright smile but somehow it didn't really reach his eyes – violet eyes. Gosh how much she missed that eyes looking at her.

"Sure. Will you be here on the contract signing day?" She asked, trying to match his happy tone. It sounded weird coming from her.

"Of course I'll be here. I'm this company's lawyer. Whatever that brat Toshi needed, I had to work my bones out to make it a reality. Urgh!" he rolled his eyes and faked a shudder. Chizuru giggled at his childish antics. Among Hijikata brothers, Takuma has the sunniest personality, although Takashi can be very funny sometimes, but Takuma surpass him plus his being a good flirt earned extra Brownie points.

"Ok ok my brother-in-law. I won't argue with that but it'll be your treat. I want my lunch includes dessert. Deal?" Chizuru gave her hand to shake; instead Takuma reached for her and hugged tightly.

"Take care of yourself. If anything, calls me and if you want to kick Toshi's butt, just let me know. I miss inflicting him physical pain especially if he's being such a brat." He muffled against her hair.

Chizuru returned his hugs. She nodded vigorously and giggled with his another antic. "I'm going to see Toshi now. See you later." He kissed her cheek and went away, leaving Chizuru alone back to where she was. Shaking her thoughts away, she looked for any work to do.

* * *

Knock, knock.

"Come in" Hijikata said, to whomever behind the door. Takuma opened the door, strode towards him and seated without Toshizou's permission. He scrutinised his little brother. Despite being 3 years difference, people often assumed Toshizou is the older brother – not that Takuma mind looking fresh and young, full of smiles unlike Toshi, who seldom smile and always put on cold expression.

"I'm starting to think you forgot about today." Toshizou mumbled, looking up from his papers before resuming his work.

"Come one – don't you miss your handsome big brother?" He smirked after seeing Toshziou's scowled face.

"For 26 years, you keep poisoning my innocent mind with your so-called art of seductions and nagged at me how I lack of ladies' attentions when you, obviously know that I rather spend my free time playing chess and badminton with Takuya,Takashi and Takahiro."

Takuma threw his head back and laugh. "You wound my heart, Toshi" He feigned hurt. "But I know you love me – secretly tailing behind me…during break at school when you were in primary 1."

Toshizou's scowl deepened. "You wish." Trying to deny it although he knew that was true. "Can we get to business? I've other works to do."

"Hurmm…always the serious one. I don't know how Chizuru-chan manages to live with you every day."

Toshizou stiffened, quickly returned to his normal self but his sudden change of demeanour wasn't left unnoticed by Takuma. Deciding to change subject, he immediately starts their business discussion.

**2 hours later,**

"Ok. We should stop now. I'm getting tired looking at this thing and I'm hungry." Takuma stretched his arms, easing the tense muscle around his shoulder. Looking at his watch, they stopped exactly at lunch hour.

"We will continue tomorrow, be sure to come on time." Toshizou replied whilst tidying his messy desk.

"I didn't come late on purpose you know. I got problem with my car and I went to see Chizuru-chan. She said you were too busy with this contact" He tapped on the thick stack of papers in front of him.

"But I know that is not a concentrate alibi because you've works at your disposable to do some of the work" He looked for Toshizou to stiffen again but he did a good job in concealing his expression.

Toshizou mumbled incoherent words._ Damn him and his observation_ "Ok."

"That's all? 'Ok?' I don't know what your problem is man but don't think I didn't know you've been avoiding her."

"Who told you I was avoiding her?"

"Did you?" He furrowed.

Toshizou didn't answer. He slumped on his plush chair, feeling tired all the sudden. "I –" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I need time." His short didn't convinced Takuma, but making him scrutinised his little brother like a hawk. Even since childhood, Toshizou was the most serious kid among 5 of them and reading his emotions was troublesome.

"Whatever man. You should know that she looks thinner and more tired and you –" He pointed his index finger to Toshizou. "You look like a mess. When was the last time you had your time alone with her?"

_Two weeks ago – the most amazing night ever._

Toshizou contemplated. Takuma saw distress marred his face and decided not to press further. "Ok, little brother. Get back to her, apologise, buy her flowers and reconcile. Oh, by the way, did you have lunch with Anna last Friday? Takashi told me"

"She was nearby and came to visit me in the morning. We couldn't chat longer so she invited me for lunch after the meeting."

"That's all? What did you guys talked about?" Takuma suddenly became intrigued. He hasn't seen Anna Takashima for 3 years, now she popped up out of nowhere.

"Yes that's all. We talked about business. She told me she's part of the team designing the new King Phillip Medical Centre."

"Hurmm…I'm not convinced but whatever, none of my business." Takuma shrugged. "Just be careful with her. You know that I don't like her – the reasons behind her breaking up with you 3 years ago were still vague and you're now happily married. Don't le– " He stopped when someone knock the door.

"Come in."

A beautiful woman with slender figure and bob cut black hair made her way into the room. She wore a tight white blouse, tight grey pencil skirt and a matching pair of pumps. Her eyes travelled to Takuma, momentarily shocked seeing him again - decided to plaster a big smile. "Takuma-san? Wow! You look more handsome after all these years."

"You still look less beautiful." He replied rather rudely – indifferent when her smile flattered. "Ok, Toshi. I've to go now. See you tomorrow and say my 'Hi' to your gorgeous wife." He nodded to Anna and made his out.

Anna cringed, but smile brightly to her old flame in front of her. "Toshizou, your secretary said you'll be here so I brought us lunch." She held two paper bags up.

Toshizou sighed. "Thanks. I still haven't eaten yet."

"My pleasure." Anna beamed; she put his hand on top of his.

* * *

**Meanwhile,**

"_You think I should?" Chizuru asked Kaoru on her phone._

_Kaoru laughed. "Of course you should. You're his wife and it's not wrong to have a mini date with your husband. Nobody cares because he's practically yours. Duh!" Even after married, Chizuru still asked him of opinion about men. She' too cute!_

"_Ok, I'll do it. I'll do it!" Chizuru's voice is full of determination._

_Kaoru chuckled. "Good luck sis!"_

"Ma'am! You're foods are ready!" A voice brought her back to reality. Chizuru payed her order and happily made her way to Toshizou's office. _I can't wait to see his face_. Slipping a notecard into his lunch's paper bag, made her way up to his floor and saw his secretary; Koyuki Issei ate at her desk with another colleague.

"Good afternoon! Is Toshizou-san inside?" Her voice made Koyuki startled.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Hijikata." She replied, fidgeting in his seat. "Hijikata-san is occ – occupied." She stuttered.

"Are you ok?" Chizuru asked. _Something doesn't feel right._ "I'm sure I can go inside his office. Takuma wouldn't mind, besides its lunch time. See you!" She quickly stepped to his office, ignoring Koyuki's voice for her to come back after lunch.

When she opened the doors without bothering to knock, she saw something that she wished she never knew. A woman, sat crossed legs, skirt pulled slightly high on her thigh and a tight white blouse on his table with her perfectly manicured fingers rested on Toshizou's shoulder. They seemed to be eating lunch whilst chatting rather intimately closed. Toshizou laughed at something she said. He quickly turned his head towards the door and stood up. Even the woman jumped off the table, fixing her hair.

Chizuru's eyes turned glassy. "Chizuru…It's not what you– " Toshizou trying to reach her but she held her hands up to stop him.

"It's fine. I understand. Here's your lunch, I thought you might be hungry and forgot to eat especially during this time of abundance unfinished works." She took a shaky breath. "But clearly you're busy with somebody. I – I'll make my way out." She put his lunch down and walked back to where she came from.

Toshizou grabbed her elbow. "Chizu hear me out. We were just eating lunch."

She stepped on his covered foot using the sharpest point of her heel and shoved him away. "I told you it is fine. Keep leaving me notes saying you're busy for next 10 years – but don't expect I'll be there to read it every single damn day." Chizuru ran whilst tears running down her face, stumbling with whomever was walking.

Toshizou winced and was too stunned. He didn't want their first time encounter after 2-week ends up like this. He was planning to take her for dinner tonight, pretending she isn't the 'Fated Woman', pretending they made love wasn't because of what his grandma said – they did it because…_because of what idiot_? His conscience interrupted.

"Toshi?" Anna broke his thoughts.

He looked around; a few employees stared at him. "What the hell are you looking at?! Don't you have work to do?!" He barked – on the verge of lashing his fury.

"Don't be upset Toshi. I'm always here to –" Anna touched his arm lightly but he pulled it away.

"Get out!" He hissed.

"Toshi, you don't mean it. How about we go back to my apartment? I can make something nicer than that." She pointed to the brown bag on the floor – the lunch Chizuru bought for Toshizou.

"I said get out woman! You better get the hell away from me before I lost my patience and don't you dare come here again!" He snapped.

Anna flinched, hurriedly taking her purse and went out, not before glaring at him. He slammed the door shut and sat on the sofa. _What am I going to do?_ Without thinking what he was doing, he grabbed his phone and made way to her department with hope he still could catch her and clear the misunderstanding between them.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**(A/N =** Hello earthlings! Fast update again! *yay!* Yesterday, I updated chapter 8 and because I managed to finish chapter 9 today, I was like "Why not?". So, ladies &amp; gentleman, please enjoy.)

**Don't forget to rate &amp; review!** Your feedback &amp; support help me to keep writing :)

For more Chizu/Toshi fanfic, check out **'Beautiful Madness' **on my profile. Cheers!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 *UNEDITED*

Toshizou raked his hair several times, leaving it messy and untamed. He didn't care, all he could think of was reaching to Chizuru as fast as he can. After she ran from him, he went to finance department looking for her but she wasn't there. He asked her cubical neighbours, they said she went out in a hurry without saying anything. Now, he hoped she went straight home. Even his calls were directed to voicemail. As he drove towards the familiar road he went by from house to his office, he sent a silent prayer wishing she'll be at home.

"Chizuru, please…"

His heart was beating wildly, his hands clammy when his car almost reaches his home. He saw her car on their drive way was the time he felt relief washed over him. Quickly turning off the ignition, he jumped out and made way into the house after hastily unlocking the door.

"Chizuru!" Toshziou skipped a few stairs upwards towards their room, noticing door left ajar.

"Chizuru?" The first place he checked was their closet. An open suitcase with a few articles thrown hastily inside made him nervous. _No! She can't go without his explanation._

"Chizu –" Shocked overtook his face as he saw Chizuru lay on the floor unconscious, mirror glasses shattered around her and bleeding cuts marred her flawless face.

"No…no…Chizuru! Wake up!" he took her into his arms, gently placed her head on his shoulder and rocking her slowly.

"Chizu, wakeup sweet heart. Wake up!" Toshizou made small kisses across her face; ignoring blood stained his shirt and lips. He quickly called an ambulance. 15 minutes later, he followed helplessly behind the paramedics carrying his wife on a stretcher into the ambulance.

* * *

**_30 minutes before…_**

Chizuru's glassy and blurry eyes hindered her from focusing on the road. She furiously wiped those tears again with her palm. Her mind repeatedly playing the scenes when she caught her husband happily ate lunch with some woman whilst avoiding his wife for two weeks like a plague. Her fingers shook uncontrollably on stirring wheels. _Focus on the road Chizuru._ Whilst driving, she made plans on where to go after she packs her things. She needed to go somewhere – anywhere away for a while. Her pride wounded when she recalled the passionate night she spent with him, and discovered he left her alone on the bed the very next morning. _Why?_ The thought itself caused her sudden nausea.

After reaching her house, she hastened to their bedroom, reaching for her small suitcase in the closet and grabbed some clothes within her reach into the suitcase. Her tear ducts worked like crazy producing endless stream of salty tears when she paused and looked at her side of half-empty wardrobe. She shook her sadness away and focused on the current tasks. _I need my toiletries._

As she stared at her reflection on the mirror in front of the sink, she heard voices coming behind it.

_Master! Our master is here! Our master has come to bring justice. Master Chizuru, master Chizuru, master Chizuru, master Chizuru…_

Vivid images played rapidly behind her eyes. The most recognisable images were from her dream two weeks ago. The same lady wasn't holding her daughter anymore. She stood alone whilst holding a bloodied katana, her clothes battered; ignoring deep wounds on all parts of her body. Her eyes were focused on a figure of a laying man and a small bundle not far away from him. She felt emotionless as she came to recognise whose those lifeless bodies belonged to. It was her husband and her Momoe-chan. Rage consumed her senses and sanity, blood boiling to the extreme. Her ears caught movements from all directions. Crunching of leaves under straw slippers made her put her guard up. She was ready to avenge the death of her family. She needed blood – no, she wanted blood to quench her bloodthirst. These idiotic humans wanted her to unleash her demonic side, she'll show them. Raising her katana up, she lurched towards humans nearest her and enjoy the feel of warm blood sprayed all over her. _This is for my husband and my child._ She snickered.

Chizuru continued looking at her reflection, slightly dazed as if her reflection was chanting her names. Then she realised her reflection didn't reciprocate her action when Chizuru titled her head to study the stranger in the mirror. Her reflection smiled at Chizuru's confused face. Her smile grew as Chizuru's eyes widened. Somehow it terrified her. The reflection moved her lips as if she was trying to say something but Chizuru didn't have to strain her ears to hear it. The words itself sounded at the back of her head.

_You and I will become one. I've been waiting for too long._

"No! This isn't real." Chizuru gripped the edge of the white wink tightly. She shook her head to get the voices away. The dreams hadn't haunted her for two weeks and now, it came back to antagonised her wrecked emotions.

_You and I will become one. I've been waiting for too long._

"No! I don't know what you've been waiting for and I don't want to know." She felt nausea from before rising up her throat again but choked it away. She didn't have time to throw up.

_You and I will become one. I've been waiting for too long._

"No! No! No!" The more she denied, the louder it became.

_You and I will become one. I've been waiting for too long._

"No! Get away from me!"

_You and I will become one! I've been waiting for too long!_

"I'm dreaming. This is not real. This is not real." Chizuru closed her eyes tightly.

_YOU AND I WILL BECOME ONE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TOO LONG!_

"NOOO!" Chizuru screamed when the voice screeched her ears and before she could register anything, the mirror shattered, as if attacking her for denying what it wants. Hundreds of sharp glasses cut into her delicate skin causing her to lose consciousness and fell into darkness.

* * *

Toshizou sat on a chair next to Chizuru's bed. He enclosed her right hand with his two much larger ones and brought it to his lips to kiss it gently. He was scared when he found her unconscious in the bathroom and he was scared for her at the new found information. He replayed back his phone call with Grandma Kaneha, hating it immensely.

"_Toshi, I think she has started to show her power. I must say this is rather sudden but I don't know why for sure. I felt it too Toshi. The katana began to gain enormous strength and I knew it wasn't from me. Then, it should be from her. My energy perfectly synchronised with hers. Good job Toshi. I know I can count on you."_

_Fear crossed his face as she explained._

"_Nothing will happen to Chizuru, right grandma?" He voice quivered._

"_It depends. Only time will tell either she'll be our friend or foe." Grandma Kaneha replied, void of any emotion._

"_I don't want anything to happen to her."_

_She sighed. "It's not me to determine. If she has conceived, bring her to me once she reaches four months and we'll know."_

"_Wha –"_

_Grandma Kaneha cut his question. "Remember, the katana never lies. Goodbye and good luck Toshi. Don't disappoint me." She hung before he could say anything._

He sat silently, watching her even breathing and swept her bangs aside, carefully not to touch the freshly dressed wound on her forehead. Using his thumb, he slid tenderly along her old stich scar –the one received back in Kyoto.

"Help me, Chizu. I don't want to listen to her but I'd rather blindly following her words than endangered you. So, Chizuru, tell me what to do. You'll hate me one day if you discovered the truth behind our marriage façade." He kissed each of her small fingers lovingly. "But before situation turns ugly, I want you to know that I did everything to keep you safe - it includes that night. God, that night was beautiful sweetheart." Small tears made its way down Toshizou's handsome face. He sniffled to keep his emotion at bay, tightening his grip on her hand whilst brushing his lips lightly over hers.

"I'll see you when you wake up." A ghostly smile appeared on his face as he watched her serene face.

* * *

Chizuru's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the bright light. It seemed déjà vu as her eyes took her surroundings. Then, she saw a figure with face down next to her with a large hand covered hers, realising it was Toshizou. Their last encounter played in her mind and she felt hurt creeped its way into her heart. She tried to free her hand without waking him but he stirred upon small movement made by her. He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"You're awake. Do you need anything? Water?" He straightened on his chair, hand still gripping Chizuru's.

"Water will do." She lowered her head. He let go of her hand to pour water from her bedside and she took the opportunity to hide her hand under the blanket.

Toshizou handed her the glass and she took it gratefully. Silence fell between them as tension grew thicker. Chizuru examined the glass on her hand as if it was the most interesting thing in the world and Toshizou wanted to say something but he suppressed it. "I'll call the doctor." He said and went out of the room.

Chizuru exhaled and gritted her teeth to push away her anger as her mind recalled back the scene from their last encounter. By thinking of that woman's face made her blood boil and him avoiding her for past two weeks made her clenched her chest. "I mustn't cry." She chanted.

A few minutes later, Toshizou entered her room with a doctor in towed. He seemed to be in late fifties with short salt and pepper hair and well- built body almost reaching Toshizou's height. A statoscope coiled around his neck and a white coat made him looking professional.

"Hello Mrs Hijikata. It's good to see you up." He offered her a kind smile as he reached for her chart located at the end of her bed. Chizuru smiled back at him but winced as her lips curled.

"Do you remember anything before you faint?" He enquired while reading her chart.

She remembered hearing voices demanding her to get justice and images playing inside her head but she knew neither of them will believe her so she lied. "I…I don't think I remember anything."

"Apparently according to your husband, you fainted in the bathroom amongst shards of broken mirror. Fortunately, the cuts on your face aren't severe and simple dressing will do." He scanned the pages before continuing.

"You're anaemic, fatigue and stress. Your blood pressure is a little high so; you need plenty of rest and plenty of fluids to get back as usual. We just have to let you stay for two nights to monitor your condition and the baby inside you. This is a very crucial stage in pregnancy since you're only two weeks along. You need to be well rested to make sure your both healthy."

Chizuru's eyes darted to Toshizou in shock. The doctor's words floated away and neither of them listened anything after he told about the baby inside her.

Silence consumed them and the doctor decided to excuse himself to give them privacy. After he left the room, Toshizou carefully stepped towards her and took the empty seat he previously occupied. He tried taking her hand but she flinched, making his forehead furrowed.

"Chizuru, please…I can explain." He pleaded.

"Explain what Toshizou-san? That you avoided me for two weeks or you had lunch with that woman?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry if you feel like I avoided you but I had reasons. As for me having lunch with Ana, we're just friends." _Really Toshi? That's all you can say?_ He scolded himself.

"So, you can spend time with that woman but you don't even have the decency to even properly see me for two weeks. Oh! You left right after that night!" Her eyes blazed with bitterness, which made him looked away in shame. He couldn't explain his reason for leaving her the next morning. Her confession right aftermath left him overwhelmed. He didn't expect it to be too soon considering the real reason he made love to her. Yes, he may be the bad guy but he cares deeply, heck he might starting to fall in love with her but he clearly didn't want their first time to be because of the pressure from Grandma Kaneha's persuasion of Fated Woman.

_Toshi, I love you…_

He remembered Chizuru's profess of love that night and took a deep breath to stay focus to what's in front of him.

"Chizuru… I apologise if you feel that way. If I could turn back the time, I would and won't leave the bed if that's what you want." He lifted his chin to look into her eyes.

Her scowls deepened despite faint blush stained her cheeks after hearing his vindication.

"What about that woman?"

"What? Ana? Chizuru, we're just friends. She happened to be in town and decided to have lunch with me in my office. I was tired after meeting Takuma and she brought lunch with her. That's all. Please Chizu…trust me."

Hearing him calling her Chizu made her lower her guard but she quickly brushed it off. "You could've just ask me and I'd bring lunch to you but no! You'd rather have any other woman to spend time with. Answer me Toshizou-san, were you intentionally avoiding me last Friday after the meeting? It was nearly lunch time. Did you have fancy lunch with her somewhere?" Her big brown eyes stared at him with such intense that guilt started to crawl from his throat.

Toshizou didn't answer. He broke their eye contact and she knew he won't deny it. _Why would he when it was all true_. She exhaled loudly whilst massaging the bridge of her nose. "Toshi, did you ever have an ounce of love towards me? I know we got married against our will but for the past five months since our marriage day, have you ever thought of me? Of us?" She said softly, averting her gaze to the empty corner of the room.

Her question left me flabbergasted. Love? Surely he was attracted to her when they first met ten years ago and he admitted she's a sweet and beautiful person since the first day they got married but love? He was scared to venture towards that direction considering their fragile situation with this whole Fated Woman thing. He wanted to keep her safe from harm and protect her from the ugly history behind Hijikata name. _That consider as love right?_

"I – "

"Stop – " Chizuru cut his words. She held his hand up to stop him. Her lips quivered but she refused to let tears escape. She was antsy for his answer and decided not to know at all. Ignorance is bliss right?

"No, Chizu, hear me out. I clearly fe –"

"I said stop!" She put both palms on her ears, not hearing whatever he wanted to say.

Toshizou grabbed her palms away and shook her shoulders gently. "Please sweetheart, listen to me. I li–" Chizuru squirmed from his hold.

"I don't want to know and I don't care!" The final string of her patience broke and she threw the glass she laid in her bed to his face. Her eyes turned gold with red rimmed around her iris as she glared at Toshizou. He staggered backwards, clearly startled by the obvious change on her either by the change of her eyes colour or her newfound temper.

Her chest rose and fell with rapid breaths. She didn't know where all her energy and pent-up anger came from but one thing for sure; she felt a sudden charge of energy from nowhere. Her body tensed as she saw his petrified face with blood trickled down his forehead and broken glass at his shoes.

"What did I do? Oh God. What did I do? I'm sorry Toshizou-san. I didn't know what happened to me. Oh no." Anxiety attacked her brain, causing her to hyperventilate and she hugged her knees towards her chest, rocking back and forth.

"Sweetheart, please. It's not your fault. It was mine. Please Chizu. Look at me." He carefully placed his arms around her shoulder. She shrugged him off, he hunched on frustration.

"Can you leave me alone? I'm tired." Her voice muffled against her tears.

His fist clenched and jaws tightened. "Chizu, please."

"If you care for me, please leave me alone." she lay down, turning her back facing him.

"Okay. Please take care of yourself and our baby." He leant closer to her, placing a small kiss at the top of her head and dragged his feet out of the room quietly.

_He said our baby_. Chizuru covered her mouth with her hands and cried under her blanket. She placed her palm on her still flat tummy and fell asleep with teary eyes.

Toshizou closed the door behind him and slide down against the wall. His shoulder slumped as tears betrayed his strong demeanour. He wiped it away, took his phone out to call the only person he trusted.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N =** New update! Yay! For those who're wondering when Chizuru said 'I love you', it was in **Fated Woman chapter 8 (M-rate)** under **Hakuouki Restricted Chapters** folder on my profile.

Please rate and review. Happy holidays ;)


	11. Chapter 10a(EXTRA)

**Chapter 10.1 *extra* (UNEDITED)**

Kaneha Hijikata stared at her reflection in the hand mirror. She observed her flawless, glowing skin. She gave birth to her eldest son; Gorou Hijikata six months ago. Despite underwent an intense labour; she felt waves of energy surged into her body right after giving birth. Must have been because of the power she gained at final weeks of pregnancy. Her mother's words years ago echoed at the back of her head. Every word felt surreal. Being Fated Woman made her power-hunger and in complete control.

"_One day, you'll feel the significance and beauty of being a Fated Woman. You'll strive to protect your family and remember all the hard works of our mother, Suzume-san. You won't disappoint me, my only child. Make me proud, Kaneha."_

She smiled. Indeed her mother spoke solely truths. After Kaneha realised she was the Fated Woman, the katana possessed by Suzume-san – was hers finally. The legendary katana had killed many enemies, became invincible with each drop of blood. Whoever owns it, will be placed at the highest rank in the demon realm and have greatest influence among them. She has been waiting for this moment to come since the first day her grandmother told her stories of Fated Woman. She now can make almost anybody bow to her every whim, that including her husband; Isamu Hijikata.

"Kaneha, how are you today?" Isamu snaked his strong arms around her waist. He kissed at the exposed skin of her throat. Kaneha titled back her head to give more access.

"I'm feeling stupendous. Gorou is healthy, you love me back and I become the greatest influence." She studied his reflection with a smug smile.

"What influence are you talking about?" He asked; keep kissing her baby-like fair skin. He nudged the loose fabric down her arms. His hands roamed to the inside of her robe. She moaned lightly when his palm connected to her sensitive spot below her left ribcage.

"Uh…nothing." She closed her eyes to savour each sensation.

He gave butterfly kisses from the crook of her neck to along her spine. "How about we make any other baby?" He nipped lightly on her shoulder blade.

"Yes…" Kaneha brought his head down and crashed their lips together.

* * *

**A/N =** Hello readers! This is an extra chapter about Kaneha (Toshi's grandmother) during her early years of marriage. Note that she only gained power during her final weeks of pregnancy whilst Chizuru felt hers when she went to Kyoto (a month after got married). 'Our mother' in this context is not their birth mother. More like 'the founder' of Fated Woman.

Next chapter will continue from where we left before in Chapter 10. Enjoy! Please rate &amp; review.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Takuma, you need to help me." Toshizou stared at his brother. They were sitting at back table in hospital's café whilst their parents went to see Chizuru upstairs after he had called Takuma about Chizuru's admission.

"What is it?" Takuma replied.

"Chizuru saw me having lunch with Anna yesterday afternoon and she – " Toshizou looked away from her brother's menacing gaze.

"And she's mad? Super mad? Judging from your forehead, I'll say she's bloody mad like raging fire. Just what did I tell you Toshi? That Anna woman is no good. I didn't know what you saw in her before" He scolded, crossing his arms over his chest, leaned on the back of his chair.

"I…" Toshizou sighed. "It's complicated. Hell! Everything is too complicated. With grandma keeps persisting me and Chizuru's pregnant. I don't know what to do." He massaged his tired eyes with the back of his hands.

"What's up with grandma in this?" Takuma questioned.

"If I tell you, will you promise me to keep your mouth shut?"

Takuma nodded. Hearing his grandma's involvement in his brother's marriage problem intrigued his curiosity.

"Do you remember the story about Fated Woman?" Toshizou whispered, afraid if there were any peeping toms nearby.

"Yes." Takuma answered with edgy tone.

"Grandma thinks Chizuru is the next one. Even I believe so." He searched for his brother's emotion, but he gave none.

"Why do you believe so?"

"She…" Toshizou exhaled loudly. "Her eyes became golden when she became distraught just now." He pointed at his cleaned forehead wound. "She got deep long scar at the back of her shoulder when we went to Kyoto, she sometimes had nightmares and talks gibberish in her sleep and…I just knew it, called it my instinct." He balled his fists in utter frustrations.

Toshizou looked up when Takuma didn't respond. His eyes widen as a pair of golden eyes flashed momentarily in front of him before returning to its original amethyst colour. He shook his head to chase away things he must've imagined.

"Takuma?" He waved his palm.

Takuma blinked. "What are you going to do next?"

"I don't know. I'll just have to get back on good terms with her and just go with the flow." He circled his finger on the edge of his bitter coffee cup.

"My only advice Toshi, don't let grandma ever get under your &amp; Chizuru's skin before things turn out of control."

"W- what do you mean by out of control?"

"Nothing baby bro. Let's get back to your wife." Takuma slapped Toshizou's back, earning his infamous cold glare. They sauntered back to Chizuru's room.

* * *

Chizuru was back at their home. Her condition has stabilised after three days in the hospital and no difficulties were observed, even the cuts on her face starting to heal. She looked outside whilst her palm caressed her stomach. Trees began to change its colour as season approaching middle of autumn, people bundled up in thicker layer of clothing to keep warm from the decline of temperature. Her mind played back scenes before she collapsed. The voices she heard, the dreams she dreamt and the broken mirror remained mysterious. Toshizou attempted several time to coerce her in telling the truth, but she was scared of what was really going on, thus she told him that she forgot what had happened instead, she mentioned saw him ate lunch happily someone else just to rub salt on his wound.

Cringed, she tried to push away the smug face of that woman and Toshizou's hurting emotion when she ignored him, and it has been two weeks now. Despite their misunderstanding, she never neglected her duty as his wife by preparing his meals, washing his laundry, ironing his working clothes and cleaning the house.

He took care of her as if she was made of glass especially after she threw up early morning and in the middle of the night and kissed her goodnight when he thought she was a sleep. He chose to sleep in the guest room after she deliberately told him to stay away from her. She didn't know why every time she sees him, her temper will flare out of the blue; much to her chagrin. Her finger traced the jade pendant necklace, given by Kaoru when he visited her with Uncle Kodo.

"_Always wear this pendant Chizuru. It will protect you and your baby from harm and envy, and also strengthen the love between you and Toshi." Kaoru clasped the necklace behind Chizuru's neck._

_"This necklace looks familiar. Where did you get it?"_

_"I don't tell people where I got my gifts from." Kaoru scowled cheekily._

Although Kaoru seldom professed his brotherly love, but that gesture made her heart swelled. After Uncle Kodo heard about her news, he expressed his congratulations by sending a box of her favourite chocolate mousse cake with a card saying 'Your parents would have been really proud.' She also received another gift from Grandma Kaneha – much to her surprise; a vintage silk neck scarf. Although its colours looked faded and had seen better days, but the pattern of red-orange camellia flowers against navy background compliments Chizuru's fair skin and brunette hair.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the sound of Toshizou's car engine. She quickly disappeared to her bedroom and pretended to sleep. Clearly she was still seeing red although he had profusely apologised. She heard the front door closing, heavy footsteps climbing upstairs towards her bedroom and the gently opening of her bedroom's door. Closing her eyes, she controlled her breathing to appear normal but her nostril was assaulted with his unique scent; spicy, musk and manly. He took the time to change his clothes and freshen up in the bathroom. Her heart beat erratically under her pyjamas when she felt he dipped into the bed next to her.

Toshizou tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, tracing her earlobe and stopped at the place where her shoulder and neck joined. Chizuru shivered involuntarily. He placed a loving kiss at the base of her exposed neck. His warm breath caused weird sensation down her core.

"Good night, my wife. I'm sorry and hope you'll look at me with that big brown of your again." He inhaled her scent before wrapping his arms across her stomach; his palm traced her slightly bulging stomach. "Dad can't wait to meet you. Take care of mummy for me." He gave one final kiss at the back of her head and stood up from their bed.

Chizuru felt her heart tugged hearing those words. She was consumed with extreme guilt when he had to leave the comfort of their bed to sleep in separate room. Sometimes, she missed the warmth of his body and a pair of arms wrapping around her. She should give him second chance and listen properly to him; perhaps they could start again for the sake of their unborn child. Before he could walk away, she immediately gripped his wrist.

"Chizuru." His panicked, knowing she wasn't sleeping when he took the opportunity kissing her good night.

Chizuru returned his look, her thumb caressing his wrist. "Sleep here…with me." She whispered.

Bewildered, he squatted next to her and gazed into the brown orbs he missed too much. He laced his fingers with hers. "Are you…sure?

"Yes, Toshi."

Toshizou caressed her cheek with his free finger. She leaned onto his touch, savouring the affection given. Her breath hitched as he brought his face closer, nose almost touching.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Yes." She cupped his cheek, caressing his stubble. Despite having a five o'clock shadow, his handsomeness will always capture her heart.

Toshizou slowly brought his lips to hers. He tilted his head to brush their lips at a better angle. She slipped her fingers into his hair and gently tugging it. He groaned in appreciation, breaking their laced fingers, he picked her up and put down on his lap. Chizuru tore her lips away, peppering small kisses along his jaws. Her soft lips were assaulted by the rough texture of his stubble, but she liked the feeling of it. He brought back her lips to his, biting her lower lips before thrusting his tongue in and tracing the inside of her mouth. She sensed a wonderful aura consumed her soul with his every kiss. Her body delighted as his palms caressed her bottom. She reciprocated his action. Promptly, they succumbed to their pent-up passion, spent the whole night pleasuring each other and fell asleep feeling satiated.

* * *

_A week later..._

"Are sure you want to work today? You can take another week off?" Toshizou asked as he ignited the engine.

"I may be fainted but not crippled. You gave me three weeks off to rest and I was bored sitting at home doing nothing." Chizuru snapped as she put on her seatbelt. She appreciated his concern but sometimes it overwhelmed her and she needs to do something before she loses her mind out of boredom.

Toshizou sighed, feeling tired of her unpredictable mood. "I'm not saying you're crippled. I just want you to rest and relax at home. You're not only carrying yourself now, but also our baby." He looked at her, hoping she would understand his sincere concern.

She raised her chin looking at him; her eyes soften hearing such tender tone from him. "I know my body and it's telling me everything will be fine, and I'm sorry for snapping at you. Being pregnant bring my mood to a new level." She gripped and massaged gently the side of his neck.

He smiled, loving the feel of her small fingers against his skin "Ok. Remind me not to cross you next time"

Chizuru laughed and slapped his arm playfully. They then drove to the office in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Chizuru, someone wants to see you in the waiting area." Her cubicle neighbour approached Chizuru.

"Ok. I'm coming. Thanks Mei." Chizuru wondered who had asked for her. She already planned on spending her remaining fifteen minutes before lunch time sorting out documents. As she stepped into the waiting area of finance department, her steps halted. The woman, Anna whom Chizuru never wanted to see anymore stood facing her. She was wearing a yellow-mustard long sleeve blouse shirt tucked in to a black and white checker pencil shirt. Her bob hair shone against the fluorescent light. Chizuru suddenly felt intimidated looking at how sophisticated the woman had dressed.

"Hi. What can I do for you?" Chizuru didn't bother to offer a smile. She maintained her eye contact.

"Oh. I can't believe he took a little brown mouse as his wife. I should have been at your place if I didn't break-up with him." Anna sneered.

"If you're here to throw insult at me or telling me how much my place should've been yours, you better leave. _My husband_ will be here shortly to have lunch with me." Chizuru scowled, she intentionally emphasised the word 'my husband'.

Anna narrowed her eyes, took slow strides towards Chizuru. She soon stood in front Chizuru. Although Anna was slightly taller, Chizuru never felt intimidated. Why would she? Anna can say anything she wants but in the end, Chizuru is the legal wife of Toshizou, and will give birth to a Hijikata in 7 months' time.

"You think I should be afraid of you just because you're his wife? Think again little mouse. I never fail to make any man bow to my feet." Anna retorted.

Chizuru snorted. "Whatever you say woman because I'm pregnant with his child. The child we made together. But you…you're just in the past and a leftover that no one wants." She replied calmly, deep down her blood was boiling in rage.

"How dare you!" Anna snarled, grabbing a fistful of Chizuru's perfect chignon. She yanked her hair and pushed her down.

The impact of Chizuru's fall made her winced. Her palm automatically cupped her stomach, hoping nothing will happen. She felt like Anna purposely unlocked a demon in Chizuru. Her eyes turned golden with red rims around it. Chizuru got up, immediately delivering an excruciating punch to Anna in the face. A crunch noise came from Anna's nose; she toppled over gripping her nose in her palms. People heard their commotion and went to see what happened. As one of them saw Anna's bloodied nose and Chizuru's dishevelled hair, he bolted through the lift to get Toshizou in his office.

"You don't ever push me down! You don't ever push a pregnant woman down!" Chizuru screamed, delivering another fist to Anna's shoulder. Anna ducked, delivering a powerful punch to Chizuru's stomach. She bent over, clenching her fingers to her stomach and cough loudly.

"Arghh!" She screamed as her lower abdomen twisting painfully. With whatever energy left, Chizuru grabbed Anna's hair, collided her face to the nearby coffee table. Anna widened in horror as shards of glass marred her face, droplets of blood stained the beige carpet. Everyone who saw their quarrel stunned. She looked up at Chizuru through her hazy eyes, and saw her face turned into someone she didn't recognise. Her normal brown eyes turned golden with deep red rimmed her orbs, dark aura surrounded her body and her store looked deadly. Someone grab Anna away from the coffee table, but she pushed them away roughly.

Anna's last resort as a payback, she jumped towards Chizuru, slamming her down with a hard thud on the floor. Chizuru struggled to avoid her continuous assaults but the lower belly pain made her winced and flinched with every attempt. Her body begged her muscles to stop contracting.

"Argh! Stop it!" Chizuru yelled in tears. Then, she felt somebody lifted Anna away.

Toshizou grabbed the back of Anna's collar discourteously. He let go of her and quickly made his way to Chizuru. His heart breaking in two when he saw her condition; hair dishevelled, angry tears stained her face and blood trickled in between her thighs.

"No! No! NO!" He kneeled next to her, cradling her head in his lap.

"Chizuru, baby, sweetheart, do you hear me?" He pleaded, hoping Chizuru would open her eyes.

"Toshi…o-our b-baby. Save him p-please. I'm…hurting." She fell unconscious. Toshizou kissed her forehead. He was crying, and didn't care if anyone sees his emotional state. "Somebody call an ambulance and bring security up. Tell my secretary to call my lawyer. Hurry! Now!" He barked. A group of spectators dispersed, calling for help.

He stood up, took a hasty steps towards a dumbfounded Anna. "I'm sorry, Toshi. I didn't mean to hit a pregnant woman. I'm so –"

Toshizou clenced his palms on her neck and pushed her against the wall. He was enraged. Once again Anna widen in horror as his palms almost closing her air tract. His eyes became completely blood red, as if he was impatient to drain his victim's blood.

"Don't give me that bull!" He bashed her head once again against the concrete wall.

Anna's wound had made her dizzy, now added with his angry bashing, she felt like it will explode in a minute.

" You're messing with the wrong people" He snarled.

He crashed her head one again until she lay lifeless in his hand. He felt a person jerked his shoulder and saw it was Takuma.

"Stop Toshi. She's not worth it. You'll kill her and things will get ugly." He reasoned with his brother.

"Go back to Chizuru-chan. The ambulance has arrived. Let me take care of this." He was trying to calm Toshizou's animosity. Looking at his emotionless face, he knew all hell will break loose if he came seconds late.

Toshizou seemed to have brought back to reality; he unclasped his hands from Anna's neck. Takuma caught unconscious Anna before any more damage could be done.

"Sweetheart, stay strong." He whispered soothing words as he followed her on the stretcher. He was unashamed to cry in public, knowing they already lost their 5-week baby and seeing Chizuru in torturous pain before blacken out.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** = Hello all! Happy New Year! I hope I wasn't too late to wish that because I forgot to put wished in previous chapter. So, how's chapter 11? Yayy or nayy? Please don't hate me for deciding such fate upon our beloved Toshi/Chizu. Remember, every difficulty will be rewarded with something much more amazing than what we would've thought 3

Hope you like this time's chapter, don't forget to rate, follow &amp; review. It would mean so much to me if you could leave a review :)

Constructive criticisms are always welcomed. Till next time! I can't promise when it will be. Writer's block is no fun My creativity usually comes after 2 am *sigh*


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 *UNEDITED*

Anna's head was foggy, throbbing inside her skull. Her throat dried, she wanted some water but her mouth was sealed. Her hands and feet were bind against the cool metal of her uncomfortable bed. She struggled to free her limbs but the rough rope burnt against her skin. Looking around the dim-lit room for anything to free herself with, she realised she was at a hospital. Heart monitor machine and an IV drip next to her bed, and she wore a plain blue hospital gown. The first thing she saw was a bouquet of white roses with her picture attached to it on top of her torso. Her face paled. White roses meant one thing; death. Her secret was exposed. She wriggled and making noises from the back of her throat hoping people will come to her rescue.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A male voice came from the dark corner of her room. The moonlight did no justice to expose whoever it was.

"Or you'll be gone for good before anyone else realised." Another deep male voice continued from the door.

She calculated there were two strange men in her room. She wriggled again.

"Oh, look T. She's trying to tell us something." The first man stalked forward. She panicked as she saw his covered face. Her heart monitor beeped loudly.

"Awww, she's scared, Kay. How cute for someone so evil. I didn't know she has a heart." The second man sneered. When she listened carefully, the voice did sound familiar.

The guy called Kay stripped the tape off her mouth roughly. She coughed. "What do you want?" her voice hoarse.

"Who sent you?" The second guy questioned again, his voice emotionless.

She snickered, ignoring the pain on her face from bandages. "Like hell I would tell."

He chuckled coldly. "I know this will happen. I'll ask for the final time, .You?!"

Anna didn't respond. Her jaws clenched tightly, felt almost broken – if that were possible in her hospitalised state. She was having a hard time to control her erratic breath. _Don't admit it. You won't betray her._

"Fine, you won't say. Kay, finish her off. Too bad she's too sick to fight or else it would be fun to play cat-and-mouse game." He opened the door, she could make his body outline. She knew the outline from somewhere but couldn't think who – especially in this situation.

Alarmed when Kay took a syringe out from his breast pocket, she yelped. "WAIT!"

The second day didn't turn around. "What?"

"I can tell you but you have to tell me what's in that syringe?"

"Let's just say the liquid inside this syringe will make you convulse violently as if someone stripped your power mercilessly, then you'll die in" He looked at his wrist watch. "…about thirty seconds." Kay declared. "We usually make people drink this, not injecting it, but hey! Nothing's wrong with experimenting new technique. We won't tell its exact formula though." Kay replied, kissing the outer syringe gently.

Anna gulped and nodded, knowing what that liquid capable off. After all she had heard about it from several people of her clan.

"Are you stalling your death time?" The second guy demanded.

"It's her. That old lady Kaneha. She made me do this and I won't betray her. You know it."

"Why Chizuru? I know it wasn't because of Toshizo because you never once did love him. You went out with him back in university just to enjoy being in the arm of a Hijikata."

Anna laughed humourlessly. "Ah, Toshi. Nice man and comes from a rich family. Behind his back, I slept with other guys, including his roommate. He was too clueless. I did thank him though for giving me that gorgeous diamond necklace. I shouldn't break up with him, who knows I might b – "She stopped talking when the second guy slammed his fist on her door. She flinched, wondering why no one heard commotions coming from her room and where was security when she needed the most here?

"Shut the hell up, woman! You talked too much. I only asked 'why Chizuru?'"

Anna knew her time was almost up. She hoped the old lady Kaneha will remember her sacrifices.

"She shouldn't be here. She should be dead along with that stupid child of hers, but no! Some idiot decided to save them and look what will happen to my clan?! I'll destroy her before she destroys mine!" She hissed, no longer care the blaring of her heart monitor; soon she won't be hearing it any more.

"Chizuru deserved what she got! That bastard of child will destroy my people in the future, and I felt oblige to stop it from happening." Her evil laugh resonated in the room. "Kaneha-san informed me before I approached Chizuru. I wasn't to harm a single hair on her unless my instinct tells me so, but the moment I saw her I knew she isn't ours, definitely not a Sasume's. Well, you know the rest."

"Does Kaneha know about her?" Kay asked.

"No, not yet but she will." Anna shrugged.

"Good because she won't. Kay, finish her off." He strode outside closing the door behind me.

"What?! I told him everything. You can't kill me!" She pleaded, thrashing fiercely. _I can't die. Not yet and definitely not like this. _

"Every bastard of Yuki Clan should go to hell! I'll make sure of that. Hope Toshi turns out like that b*tch's husband. Betrayed and used. I'll make a grand welcome in hell when I see one of Yuki's later!" Anna laughed hysterically despite stream of tears rolling from her eyes.

Kay didn't reply, injecting the strange liquid into her IV. "This is a payback for my sister." He whispered. He noticed her eyes widen in recognition. He slowly made his way to the exit as her wailing faded together with the blaring of heart monitor machine.

"The war has begun." The second guy stated whilst leaning against the wall of waiting area as they observed a group of medical teams rushing towards Anna's room.

"Indeed." Kay nodded.

* * *

"Chizuru, are you okay?" Toshizou slipped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder before giving a tiny peck on her neck.

"I'm fine." She whispered, staring at the falling snow outside living room's windows. It has been two months since the day she lost her – their baby. If she hadn't lost it, she'll be 9 weeks' on Christmas Eve. They had dinner at Hijikatas' main house in Kyoto and will be spending Christmas and New Year there. Sasaki just gave birth to a baby boy a few days after Chizuru lost hers. She was devastated, tired, cranky and bawling her eyes out every night. Apart from that, her nightmares keep appearing as she shuts her eyes. Most of her dreams were repetition from what she had before_. Is this some kind of signs or memories from my past lives?_

"Chizu?" Toshizou asked. She hummed in recognition.

"I'm asking if you want to join them for supper." He tightened his arms.

"Ok." Chizuru laced her fingers with his, turning to peck his lips. Toshizou has been taking extra care of her, especially during the crucial first week after the incident; patiently dealt with her mental breakdown, emotional distress and loss of appetite. They never discussed about Anna because she was a taboo subject, but it was a shock receiving the news of her death; from internal bleeding in her head. They left whatever had happened in the past.

Toshizou led her to the kitchen and saw all their family already took their seats around the table. Chizuru sat next to Toshizou, opposite Takuma who sat next to Sasaki with her husband. After the incident, nobody dared to bring up the news of a new baby being born, afraid to make her more upset. Chizuru was happy for Sasaki despite her condition. They talked about general things whilst eating dinner. She was glad nobody steals glances at her as she clearly didn't want any pity from them – except for Takuma. He'd glanced at her and Grandma Kaneha, forehead furrowed as if he was trying to solve a complicated puzzle. She knew it wasn't glances of pity. After they had finished, Chizuru approached Sasaki quietly.

"Hey, Sasaki-nee san."

"Hey, Chizu. Come seat here." Sasaki patted to an empty spot next to her.

Chiuzuru sat, fiddling her thumbs nervously. "I just want to properly say congratulations. I'm sorry if you felt offended when I didn't ask or say anything about your b-baby." Her head hung low in shame.

Sasaki smiled. "Firstly, thank you. Secondly, no, I'm not offended. In fact I was kind of scared."

"Why?"

"I…I just didn't want to make your sadder than what you already did. I understand the pain of losing your most precious, all I can say is someday you'll be rewarded with something better. Everything that happens has its own reason. Be strong, Chizuru-chan." Sasaki gave her a tight hug.

Chizuru hugged her back "I know, but it's too fast. I was only in my 5 weeks'. I'm trying to cope with my loss and Toshizou-san is helping me."

"Glad to hear that. If you need someone to talk, I'll always be at your side."

"Thank you, Sasaki-nee san. Can I go meet your baby now?" Chizuru questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go. It's almost Shin's feeding time."

"Ok. I'll let Toshizou-san know then we can go."

* * *

Chizuru closed the door behind her quietly, her mind working on what she'll do later. She saw Toshizou leaned against the headboard reading his favourite haiku book. She never commented about that during their early marriage, afraid he'll reward an infamous cold glare. He heard her entering their room and looked up.

"How was it?" He scrutinised any sign of emotional breakdown but saw none.

Chizuru shrugged, moving to the bathroom to get change and freshen up before going to bed. Toshizou was confused at her odd behaviour, but wise not to comment anything. About fifteen minutes later, Chizuru walked out the bathroom wearing a matching set of flower printed cotton chemise and short. Slipped under the duvet, she turned her side facing Toshizou and wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Toshizou-san, do you miss our baby?" She mumbled.

Toshizou set aside his book, wrapping her shoulder. "Of course I miss him" He kissed her temple.

"Why do you think it'll be a boy?" She inhaled the smell of his clean laundry.

"My hunch, I guess."

"Hmmm…"

They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to each other's breaths and heart beats. Chizuru remember the feeling of holding Shin after he fed. He was soft, small and full of innocence. Holding him made her longing for her own. His baby smell was still lingered on her arms and his cries almost made her broke into tears. She wanted her baby back, and she knew the one she had lost won't come to her again but they can have another. Her fingers traced her fingers absentmindedly against Toshizou's covered stomach.

Chizuru propped on her elbow, looking at him directly in his eyes. She then slowly moved until she straddled on his lap. Toshizou's eyes widen. He saw her eyes darken in desire, turning partially gold.

"Toshi, give me new Momoe-chan, please." Her voice seductive, kissing his earlobe. She didn't know where all these newfound courage came from, but she liked it immensely. It gave her sense of satisfaction and power.

He felt goose bumps; she was like a whole new person – someone he didn't recognize. "Chizu, I don't think you're ready. I don't want to hurt you and plus you're still recovering." He tried to pry her arms around his neck, but she tightened her hold.

"No, I'm more than ready. I meant it Toshi." Her bottom grinded his front – provocatively. She hid her smile as he became more alive under her bottom.

With that grinding, inviting smile and alluring arousal smell, something inside him ignited. The feeling of possessiveness empowered his heart. His eyes turned deep amethyst with shades of red. He gripped her hips to stop her movement. "Chizu, you'll be the death of me." He crashed his lips on hers. Without asking for permission, he slipped his tongue into her mouth whilst Chizuru bitted his lower lips to entice him further.

He switched Chizuru over on the bed, looking down at her through heavy lidded eyes. "Yuki, I've been waiting for ages for you. Let's give Momoe-chan new sibling."

Chizuru laughed, bucking her hips upwards, touching him at the right spot. She cupped his face. "I've missed you too, Makoto-san. Let's enjoy the night we deserve." She kissed him, pulling the hem of his shirts up and off with it. Toshizou did the same with her chemise and short, leaving them naked and breathless. They spent the night tangling in each other's limbs; body glistened in sweat although the outside temperature was below freezing point, moaning and groaning in pleasure and totally satiated.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N** = Hello readers! I hope you like this time's chapter. Do point out if you see any grammar/spelling mistakes. The R-scene for the final part will be posted tomorrow. Bonne week end!

p/s: Yuki was the lady in Chizu's dream (the original fated woman – refer chap.8), Momoe was her daughter and Makoto was her husband (1st time mentioned). As for Sasume (mentioned in chap. 10.1 (extra))


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 *UNEDITED*

"So, Toshi. Tell me any progress of reviving the Fated Woman?" Grandma Kaneha asked.

Toshizou groaned. "Grandma, we just lost our child. Let's not talk about this."

"I'm sorry about what had happened to both of you."

"If you're sorry for Chizuru and me, perhaps you should stop asking me to do your bidding because I absolutely won't force her to be or remember anything about Fated Woman."

Grandma Kaneha glared. "You don't have much time. Either she embraced her true power or she'll die. You choose."

"Why are you so obsessed with all this Fated Woman?" Toshizou clenched his jaws. He was just waiting for the right moment to snap at his grandma for asking the impossible.

"You don't have to know my reasons. Just do what I ask of you. Give her another baby and let her embrace her true power. Those things are getting restless."

He rubbed his face, tired. "Grandma, does it have anything to do with Makoto? And who is Momoe?"

She didn't answer him; clearly his question took her by surprise. "Where did you know about Makoto and Momoe? Who told you that?"

"It…it doesn't matter where and from whom I heard those names. Do you know or not?"

"Yes, of course I know. Makoto-san was Sasume's best friend, turned husband. I'm not sure I ever heard about Momoe. Why?" Her eyes narrowed, as if observing for any lies or hidden valuable information from Toshizou but he didn't answer.

"Toshi, I asked you why and from where did you know these names?" She gritted her teeth, irritated.

Toshizou stared at her; obviously detecting something was wrong here if she claimed not knowing who Momoe was. Trying to put things together, he didn't hear the edgy tone in her voice.

"Very well. If you don't want to answer, perhaps you can go back to your wife and complete the task I gave you. The sooner you get this done, the safer everything will be. Mark my words Toshi." She hissed.

His mind was tumbling and whirling for answers or snarky remarks but found none. He merely nodded and bowed, leaving the room in haste without closing the door behind him. He was so furious at Grandma Kaneha, and a thought of wringing her neck seems like a brilliant idea, until he bumped into Takuma.

"Yo, baby bro. You alright?" Takumi observed Toshizou's grim expression.

"I'm fine and am not a baby." He snapped, walking away from Takuma who held his hands up in defensive manner.

Takuma looked at his grandma. "I think you should stop it grandma. Don't put pressure on him."

"Don't tell me what to do or not to do Takuma. I've waited for almost forty years since your father married with hope any of his child possess the connection to revive back Fated Woman." She sipped her lukewarm tea emotionlessly.

"So you think Chizuru is the best candidate to be the chosen one? Even if she is what you've been seeking for, will you let the history repeats itself again?"

Grandma Kaneha snarled." I will not allow it. Not after what me and the previous master's sacrifices in keeping everything under control. Stop questioning my ability Takuma!"

Takuma snorted. "Whatever you wish my dear grandma." He rewarded her infamous smirk and walked away.

* * *

Toshizou frowned, thinking back his conversations with Grandma Kaneha. Clenching the steering wheel until his knuckled turned white whilst stealing glimpses of his sleeping wife wrapped around her green pashmina. Her nose turned red despite turning the car's heater on. She looked so innocent, long eyelashes fanned her rosy cheeks and small pouty pink lips that did wonder to him. After she initiated their love making last night, he knew she had started to show signs of bringing back the Fated Woman to life. Her golden eyes proved his theory and from where he called his wife Yuki, he didn't know. It came naturally out of his mouth. When they joined together as one, he knew they must have shared deep connection once upon a time, causing his heart to combust in euphoria.

Grandma Kaneha might put on her signature stony face but he knew she was agitated; her usually calm demeanour started to slip away, catching off guards by his sudden interest on Makoto and Momoe. He heard Chizuru called him Makoto last night, and mumbling words about giving Momoe-chan another sibling. If Grandma Kaneha claimed to inherit the true title of Fated Woman before, why did she said Makoto was Sasume's husband and not Yuki's? - Unless she had two names. These whole things started to mess with his brain, and at that moment, shutting himself down behind the wheels was something he didn't want.

Wishing for his life to be normal life everyone else's, he heaved a sigh and listened to Chizuru's soft breath. It always calmed him, like sedative taming a raging beast. _There was no way I can force her. I don't want to betray her trust. Don't worry Chizuru, I'll protect you_. Toshizou rested his hand on her thigh and continued humming to himself.

* * *

"_Hi! I'm Makoto Hijikata, your sister's friend." Makoto smiled to the person in front of him. He saw his friend's sister. Well, more like adopted sister but she has been staying with her new family since she was a child. From what he heard occasionally from Sasume, her sister's name was Yuki. _

_Yuki smiled softly. "I'm Yuki Ikamura."_

"_I guess the rumours didn't do any justice. You're indeed far more exquisite." He smirked as a tinge of pink stained her flawless fair cheeks._

_She looked down, surveying her straw slippers. "I – " Yuki stopped when she heard her name being called from a far._

"_Yuki-chan! Makoto-san!" Sasume waved her hands frantically, ran towards them from the direction of their house. Her beige silk kimono looked stunning against the sunlight, her expensively adorned hair bouncing with each movement. Her everyday appearances were that of a loaded family whilst Yuki preferred to dress in the simplest way._

"_Yuki-chan, I guess you've met Makoto-san. We started being friends since my 5__th__ birthday although he's 2 years older than us. How long has it been?" Yuki fluttered her eyelashes._

_Makoto never seemed to be fazed by that. "12 years. How come I never properly met you during that time?" He asked Yuki._

"_I…I was adopted by the Ikamura family a year later." She replied._

"_What do you mean by 'never properly met you'" Sasume demanded, her voice laced in jealousy._

_Makoto blushed. He suddenly reminded back 3 months ago when he made a bet with the other boys on who will talk to Sasume's sister face-to-face. It was a childish bet but glad he participated. That moment, he was climbing up the garden's wall of Ikamura mansion and saw Yuki in a bathrobe on her way to take a bath. Both of them were too stunned to say anything. He took several steps backwards, afraid she'll scream and people will catch him. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw. Despite wearing a worn-out bathrobe that had seen better days, she was like an angel. Her skin was fair like snow, her waist length hair was raven black and her big brown eyes stunned any walking souls. Oh, her lips were pink and pouty; the one that able to haunt every man's dream. Not knowing what to say, Makoto quickly ran back from where he came and climbed out – away from the mansion. His heart was beating like a mad man. The reason wasn't from being caught red-handed but from starting to feel something weird inside his playboy heart._

"_I..ermm..nothing. By the way, are you ready Sasume-san? We should go now." His eyes never wander from Yuki's angelic face._

"_Ok. Yuki-chan, can you please tell Oka-san that I won't be having dinner tonight. See you later." Sasume walked away, expecting Makoto to follow her._

_Makoto didn't move yet. "I guess, I'll see you later than. More often I hope." He bowed politely, his fingers leaving a ghostly touch on hers as he walked by._

_Yuki felt tingling sensation at the tip of her fingers – the place he touched. She smiled and returned back to the mansion._

* * *

"Chizuru…Chizuru…Wake up sweetheart."

A gentle tap on Chizuru's shoulder pulled her back to reality. She mumbled incoherent words. "Huh? What's wrong?" Her eyes landed on Toshizou's smiling face.

He tucked stray hairs from her messy ponytail behind her ears. "We've arrived. Let's get inside before it gets too cold. Come." Toshizou circled her waist with one arm, and the other ones carrying their luggage. Long distance driving from Kyoto to Tokyo really drained his energy and he couldn't wait to cuddle Chizuru under their warm duvet upstairs but, not before a nice soak in hot bath – of course that also includes her.

Once they got comfortable on the bed, Chizuru contemplated on her dream. This time, it was pleasant and didn't haunt her waking moments. She smiled thinking back at it; letting Toshizou's minty breath warmed and tickled her sensitive neck.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N=** Hellooooo! I'm back. Apologise for the very (again, very) late reply. Writer's block is a pain in the neck plus, I'm busy with whatever-needs-to-be-done. For those who're following or reading 'Beautiful Madness' (another Chizu x Toshi fanfic), I apologise again for not updating since last year (was it?). That might be ON HOLD at the moment but no later until the end of May. I'm doing double update; Chapter 14 coming up! Happy weekend earthlings!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 *UNEDITED*

_Two weeks later…_

Chizuru stared at the empty ceiling above her. She recalled back those frightening dreams that invaded her peaceful sleep frequently since they came back from Kyoto. Some were new while others were repetitions. Every movement or action she thought she made in the dreams caused strange fatigue the next day she woke up, and it felt very real. She sighed, listening to her husband's soft breath.

"Hey, you're not sleeping yet?" Toshizou asked, turning his front facing her.

"I can't. I don't think I want to." Chizuru whispered.

Toshizou leaned up on his elbow, frowned. "What's wrong? You want to tell me?"

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me, but – I"ll take chances."

She continued when Toshizou didn't reply. "I've been having strange dreams since the first time you took me too Kyoto to meet Grandma Kaneha. At first I thought those dreams and mysterious voices were just illusions inside my head but it came more and more each night. Those were inevitable no matter how much I tried to chase it away." Her voice cracked, lips trembling.

Chizuru looked into Toshizou's mesmerising violet eyes. "I'm scared Toshi. The voices called me their master. The dreams seem like it revolved around my soul; like those were my previous life's memories."

Toshizou listened intently. He knew sooner or later Chizuru will learn the truth, weather from people or the fragment of Fated Woman's memories. He didn't know how to tell her the truth behind their arrange marriage without scaring her or tearing them apart.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and let her head rested on his chest. "Go to sleep. I'll be here if those dreams come back again." Chisuru sighed in content, inhaling his very own scent. Silence followed as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

"_Good morning, Yuki-san!" A deep husky cheerful voice came from Yuki's behind. She jumped a little, startled by the unexpected greeting._

"_Good morning, Hijikata-san." She met his eyes once, and looked down._

"_Where are you going early today?" He circled her lazily, crossing both arms. Makoto observed his angelic face. Skin soft and flawless like porcelain doll, long jet black hair tied up in simple bun and pastel coloured kimono enhanced her natural beauty. Unlike Sasume, she preferred to adorn bright bold clothing._

"_I'm going to the market to buy some radish and fishes." Yuki clutched her basket tightly, dully aware of Hijikata's scrutiny._

"_Oh ok. I'll accompany such beautiful young lady to the market, just because my Oka-san raised me as a gentleman – don't want to disappoint her. Let me carry that for you." Makoto intentionally brushed his fingers with hers, grabbing the basket to his side. He saw faint pink stained her already rosy cheeks._

"_You – you don't really have to. I can take care of myself." Yuki tried taking back the basket but he hid behind him._

"_Nonsense. Now, let's go before those fishes swim back to the sea." He smiled, eyes twinkling with humour._

_Yuki gave her sweet small smile. They'd walked side by side, unaware that moment was the beginning of their unexpected future._

* * *

Chizuru woke up from her deep slumber. Today's dream was new and made her heart flutters like a bird. Such foreign warmth settled deep inside her soul, overwhelmed by fierce love. Perhaps because this time her dream was more pleasant than before. She realised a pair of strong arms circled her and Toshizou's gorgeous face mere inches from her lips. Since four days ago when she revealed her fears of falling asleep, he always let her snuggled on his chest. He whispered sweet words to ease her uneasiness, gave kisses along her neck until she calms down, then she can surrender to a wonderful slumber.

"Toshi…Toshi." Chizuru whispered. Her free hand traced along his jaw, savouring the roughness of his day-old stubble. "Toshizou-san, wake up."

Toshizou gruntled. " Is something wrong?" His bedroom voice and tousled voice was seriously the sexiest thing in her life. Well, apart from the other anatomy.

"No, nothing's wrong." Chizuru replied. Her fingers traced down his throat.

"Don't you think it's too early" He glanced up the wall. "Today's Saturday and 3:00 am. Go back to sleep." Tightening his arms, he rested his nose at the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet scent.

Chizuru giggled. "You're really cute waking up like this. By the way, do you have any family member named Makoto?"

Toshizou crinkled his nose. "I'm not cute. I'm dashingly handsome." He grinned lazily. "I – I'm not sure. Perhaps I should ask grandma or dad. They might know. Why?" He didn't look into her eyes, afraid that she might detect his lies even though it was dark and she won't probably take notice of anything, but he didn't want to gamble.

"Nothing, just asking. Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, I need my beauty sleep." Toshizou replied, closing his eyes.

Chizuru returned snuggling beside him, finding warmth from his bare chest. Later, both of them returned to their slumber land, and she slept soundly.

* * *

Toshizou observed his reflection on his computer's screen. Something felt funny on his upper gum inside his mouth. Like a baby started his teething, not like he could remember his but those upper canines' roots felt as if it started to fall off. He tilted to the left, then to the right to catch anything unusual but found none. Brushing it off, he continued typing on the keyboard.

Half an hour later, the pain intensified tenfold; causing his jaw to numb. Toshizou took a deep breath, groaning to ease the pain. His hands were shaking, cold sweat trailed down his spine and his head throbbed insanely.

_What's happening to me?_

He clutched the table's edge, trying not to fall. A book on his left side fell with a thud when he tried to reach the office phone on his table, contemplating calling Chizuru to his office.

_I shouldn't worry her with my problem._

Instead he called his secretary, Koyuki informing her to cancel and reschedule all his meetings and to take any messages from them. He slammed the phone down, went to the ensuite restroom to check on his reflection. What he saw terrified him. The rim of his violet eyes started to darken to blood red, and when opened his mouth, two upper canines elongated from its normal length. The sound of blood rushing in and out of his beating heart sounded clearly to his ears, his throat felt dry and his skin felt clammy and cold.

Toshizou loosened his blue tie, opened two top buttons, and rolled his sleeves up to his elbow. Suddenly everything felt really hot; like he was force to stand under the blazing sun with no water, no shades and no wind.

I need to go home now and call grandma. She should know about this.

He quickly grabbed his coat, turned off his computer and left every document on his table as it was before. After stepping out of his office, his nose detected this particular metallic smell – blood. He gulped, trying to wet his dry throat. The more people he saw, the stronger it smells and the more he wanted to sink his teeth against those slender necks.

What is wrong with me? I have to get out of here.

Toshizou saw Koyuki talking animatedly to Chizuru. She turned towards his office and saw him walking to them. _Why is Chizuru here? Oh God, those white neck. I wonder how it feels against my teeth, sinking it deep on her beating pulse_. He shook his thoughts away, frowning how he ever came up with such ideas.

"Ah, Toshizou-san. Good timing. I was about to ask you to lunch." Chizuru saw him frowning. "Are you ok? Why are your eyes red?"

Toshizou didn't reply, instead he turned to look at Koyuki. "I won't be in the office later. Do as what I said before. Same goes with Chizuru. She's coming with me. Inform that to her head of department." He immediately grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lift without waiting for Koyuki's reply.

Chizuru was stunned. "Toshizou-san, what's going on? Slow down, you're hurting my wrist." She struggled to free her wrist from his iron grip.

Toshizou looked down at her. Their nose inches from each other. "I'll let you know at home. Don't question me anything." He hissed quietly, making sure people beside them in the lift won't hear them. Either they didn't hear anything or chose not to.

"Ok." Chizuru whispered, terrified of his mood change.

The thirty minutes journey back home was silence. Neither Chizuru nor Toshizou said anything. She stole glances to him every few minutes, clearly confused when he growled quietly as if he was trying to supress major pain and sweats rolling down his forehead despite the cold temperature from the snow outside.

Once they got inside their house, after locking the door, Toshizou pushed her violently against the wall; knocking air out from her lungs. He trailed his nose against her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "Chizuru, I…" He inhaled again. "Need you now."

"Toshizou-san, you're scaring me now." She tried to put some distance between them but he tightened his hold on her waist.

"Chizuru…Chizuru…my darling Yuki." He murmured along her throat, pressing a soft kiss under her ear lobe. Chizuru gasped. She snaked her arms around his shoulder, buried her fingers inside his hair.

Her gasping, her scent, the smell of her blood and the sound of her shaky breaths filled his heart in content.

_Finally, my delicious blood, my angel._

He spread butterfly kisses up her throat, along her jaw and ended on her lips. The kiss was intense, rough and his protruding canines scratch Chizuru's soft lips.

"Oww!"

He licked the sting, putting his tongue inside her mouth without asking for permission. When he felt her starting to turn puddle, he circled his arms around her waist.

"Wrap your legs around me." Chizuru did as asked, without breaking their lips apart. He strolled to the bedroom and put her down on the neatly made bed gently. With shaky hands, he roughly opened her blouse, making sure her neck not obstructed by anything – even her soft tresses. His long dainty fingers traced her beating pulse on her neck. The sound was heaven to him. He took a deep breath, savouring the metallic smell.

"Chizuru…my Yuki."

Chizuru was still in daze. She stared into his now blood-red eyes; the eyes that did compulsion to her senses. When he called her 'My Yuki', she was happy. Ecstatic. His kisses were different from his usual, as if demanded her to be completely bare to him. Before she'd time to think of anything else, a sharp needle-like thing pierced her neck and burnt her skin. Her scream filled the air, her fingers digging into his hair, soon the pain subsided to a euphoric feeling; causing her to surrender her body and soul.

Toshizou couldn't hold the hunger any longer. Without thinking, he sank his canines on her neck, oblivious to her nails scratching his scalp and her scream to his ears. All he felt was alive when her exotic blood quenched his drying throat. To make the pain more bearable, he cradled her cheek with one hand, rubbing soothingly on her smooth skin and the other hand massaging her bottom under her skirt.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N= Double updates**…Yayy! I've finished my final year's project and perhaps I'll try to post update(s) sooner &amp; also get started with new chapters of Beautiful Madness. Please rate &amp; review. Give me catalysts to write/update faster. Spring is such a happy season (minus unpredictable weather…blergh).


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 *UNEDITED*

The moment Chizuru felt her neck being pierced by something sharp, burning sensation creeped along her veins; making her heart constricted painfully. She struggled against Toshizou's tight hold.

_I've to stop this. _She chided mentally.

She then scraped her nails on his scalp, but he still won't budge. The more she fought him, the more her mind drowned in darkness; until the discomfort became bearable. The euphoric feelings replaced her pain, sending all her senses into a higher level of pleasure. Her head swarm in such foreign sensation, she then succumbed to the bliss and stars exploded behind her eyes.

After a minute or two, the pain she previously felt came rushing back, but this time it intensified exponentially. Adrenaline pumped all over her body, causing her light headed. Her scream filled the quiet atmosphere, but Toshizou was oblivious to it. Gathering all her energy, Chizuru scratched his face to get his attention.

"Toshi, you're hurting me. Toshi!" She pushed him off with all her might. Still, he won't move.

"Please, Toshi. It hurts. Stop it." She sobbed. "Please…please" Chizuru choked on her cries, swallowing the pain, as the smell of metallic penetrated her nose. She lay still until he was done sucking and biting her neck.

Toshizou licked the last drop of her blood, licking it again to ease her pain. He never felt such contentment before. Like a man lost in a desert, drinking from cool river from snowy mountain. It quenched his perched throat. Slowly, he shook his head to clear the fog of gratification that blanketed his mind. As he opened his eyes, he stared at the person beneath him. Surprise flashed through his eyes, followed by sorrow and horror.

_What have I done?_

Chizuru's face was flushed with tears; the side of her neck was ghastly red with spots of blood on her blouse which was ripped open revealing her black cotton bra. She covered her eyes with the heel of her palms, sobbing softly.

"Chizuru?" His voice trembled.

"Chizuru, I'm sorry sweetheart. I – " He scooted away from her, alarmed by the feeling of blood dripping down his chain.

"Oh no!" Toshizou got off the sofa. "Chizuru,oh God. I'm sorry." He raked his fingers through his hair. Chizuru flinched when he tried to touch her cheeks. Unable to witness such terror and hatred in her eyes, he quickly mumbled his apology and went out of the house. Later, his car engine sounded further from their house, disappearing into the outside world.

Chizuru continued her sobbing, confused and stunned by what had transpired minutes ago.

* * *

Kaoru sat a mug of steaming jasmine tea on the table, pushing it towards her. He didn't know what happened to his sister when she suddenly appeared in front of his door step looking like something a dog would brought home. Messy hair, swollen eyes, spots of blood on the collar of her work blouse and quiet sobs. As he opened the door from her violent knock, she immediately jumped into his arms and started to cry. Kaoru didn't ask anything; instead he simply let her in.

"Do you want to share anything, Chizu?" His eyes concerned.

Chizuru picked up the mug, savouring its warmth against her cheek. She exhaled slowly. "I…" Her dam started to break again. "I don't want to talk about it now. Maybe later." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

Kaoru nodded. He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and let her head rest on his chest. His shirt once again damped from her tears. She lay like that, bawling her eyes out until she fell asleep. He picked her up and put her on the bed inside his guest room, pulling the cover until her chin.

He pressed the number on his speed dial list. "Hello? Yeah, it's me. We need to talk." Kaoru listened to the recipient.

"Ok, be there in 15. Yeah, Chizuru's here. I'll explain later. Ok. See you in a bit." Kaoru ended the call, picking a piece of paper from the table and left a note to Chizuru saying he'll be meeting his friend outside.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Takuma." Kaoru sipped his cappuccino, watching people living their lives outside the café window. Takuma – dressed in a blue faded jeans and a grey polo shirt – nodded in acknowledgement. He sat next to Kaoru, facing the same direction as him.

"What's up?" Takuma asked.

"It's Chizuru and Toshizou. I think it's almost time." Kaoru said, grimly.

Takuma arched his eyebrow. "It's too early. How can you be sure?"

Kaoru sipped more of his drink. "I can feel it. My blood was singing our victory song. The moment Chizuru came to my house an hour ago; I knew it was either she or Toshizou who must have triggered the revival of Yuki and Makoto."

Takuma stared into a distance. "If you said so, we must inform the others. I know it'll big and hopefully the end of everything. I'm sick thinking of sacrifices and blood shed that our people had went through. I'm sick of it." He gripped the chair tightly, eyes turning partially gold.

"I know me too. That's why this time we've to keep close eye on Chizuru. She's our last hope, and if case she gets pregnant in the middle of this chaos, she'll be far more vulnerable than our predecessors before."

"I agree. Well, I guess we should start coming up with strategies and plans. I've to get going. See you later." Takuma nodded and went out of the café, earning appreciative glances from ladies at nearby tables.

Kaoru continued sipping and thinking. He'll do whatever it takes to protect Chizuru because he knows that this time; their enemy is closer than ever.

* * *

_Yuki saw her maid turned friend, Hatsu hid at their designated hiding spot. She cradled Momoe closed to her heart. Her breathing ragged from having to run through dense forest in the middle of frosty night._

"_Hatsu-chan!" She whispered._

"_Yuki-sama. Hurry!" Hatsu waved with one hand whilst the other was holding onto a box._

"_Hatsu-chan, you've to help me."Yuki asked, trying to suppress her sobs._

_Hatsu hugged her with Momoe between them. "Yes, I will help you. I'm sure the others will also lend their hands. What do you want me to do?"_

_Yuki didn't reply, instead she tightened her hold on Momoe. She peppered loving kisses along her soft temple and smelling her baby scent. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, dampening Momoe's forehead. She'll miss her daughter – their daughter. Momoe will definitely become a beautiful woman._

"_I'm sorry my daughter. Oka-san and Oto-san couldn't witness your first step, your first word, your first teeth, your first love, your wedding, and your first child." Her voice cracked. Her heart felt like it has been torn apart between saving Makoto and staying with Momoe. She's promised him that she'll always stay by his side through pain and happiness. They'd their fair share of happiness during their early marriage and now it was time to support each other during pain._

"_I'm sorry my beautiful darling. Oka-san sometimes has to be selfish. I want you to be safe and grow up like everyone else. Find your love and live happily forever." She sniffed silently, blaming the unfairness of this world. "The more I'm staying with you, the more I'm dragging you into danger."_

_Hatsu observed her master. Panic ringing inside her mind. Don't tell me –_

"_Yuki-sama, don't tell me you're going back to your house. Yuki-sama…" Tears formed at the corner of Hatsu's eyes. She didn't want to let go of Yuki. The moment she was assigned to stay by Yuki's side was the moment she took oath to protect her in any harm._

"_Hatsu-chan…" Yuki took a deep breath. The decision she'd made wasn't easy. She'd thought about it the second Makoto shouted at her to run and never return. Rather sacrifice herself than endangering the future of her baby girl. _

"_Yuki-sama, don't jump into decision. Wait for them to come and they'll help you. They'll help our master." Hatsu put down the box and gripped Yuki's shoulder._

"_Hatsu-chan, I've to. One day you'd understand my decision." Yuki wiped her tears and continued. "Please tell my baby girl that her Oka-san and Oto-san love her more than anything in this world. She's the product of our true love. We never regretted sacrificing ourselves for her happiness." Yuki kissed Momoe's cheek for the last time and shoved her into Hatsu's arms. She needed to go now before she changes her mind._

_Yuki took a good look at her faithful friend. "Hatsu-chan, thank you very much for everything. I owed you for this. Please take care of Momoe. I love you." She kissed Hatsu's cheek and forehead, engulfing the three of them in the tightest hug ever._

"_Yuki-sama, I love you too and I'll love Momoe with all my heart until the day I exhale my last breath." Her body shook from overwhelming sadness. She carefully cradled Momoe in her arms and raised her blanket over the top of her head to protect her from midnight breeze. _

_Hatsu watched as Yuki's body disappeared into darkness. Praying to god that victory will be by their side and Yuki will be safe together with her husband._

Chizuru woke up feeling her head throbbed lightly from the centre of her head. Tears kept flowing from her eyes. This time, the reason for her tears weren't from before, but from her dream. She still felt the heaviness in her arms as Yuki let go of her daughter. The clean smell of baby lingered in her nose.

She saw the digital clock by the bedside. It was almost half five, meant she had slept for a solid of three hours. She opened her phone and saw ten missed calls and a message from Takuma.

_Call me back. It's urgent!_

She frowned on what would it be.

* * *

Pressing hard on the gas pedal, Toshizou passed through the slow car in front of him; disobeying the law's driving limit. At the moment, he hadn't care about his safety. He just wanted to reach Kyoto as fast as his car allowed. He knew there were things that Grandma Kaneha hid from him. Questions after questions playing inside his mind, but none made any senses.

_Who's Yuki? Who's Sasume? What'd happened to me?_

Remembering the intense powerful sensation the moment he sank his teeth on her neck caused him to shudder involuntarily. Yes, it was new and foreign to him but he had loved it. He felt sick as he recalled her terrified and repulsion expressions marred her gorgeous face. It made him feel like a useless husband. He'd supposed to protect his wife, not causing her more misery.

He was busy thinking about his situation when a car ahead of him came to a sudden stop. Toshizou tried to evade the crash, but his brake didn't work as his car skidded on the icy road whilst sideswiping the nearby cars and crashed into the guardrail. Horns blared from his car, breaking the snowy afternoon silence. His head bumped against the steering wheel badly due to the collision, causing blood trailing down his forehead and his eyes couldn't see clearly through the blurry vision, added with harsh ringing inside his ears. Everything happened so fast. One minute he was thinking about Chizuru, and the next minute he lay motionlessly inside his wrecked car. He faintly heard people shouting from the outside and gentle tap on the window asking him to stay awake.

Toshizou was exhausted as if his energy had been sucked out of his body. He rested his bleeding and throbbing head on the airbag; relishing the softness of its material, cushioning his now cold skin. His eyes started to close, shutting off the reality. The last thing in his mind was Chizuru.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N =** New update! Thank you so much for following, rating &amp; reviewing this story. Those comments/rates/follows motivate me to write more &amp; (hopefully) update more frequently. Please rate, review &amp; follow…Oh! I know some of you want me to update Beautiful Madness as well but...I'm having writer's block for that one. Don't worry, I'm trying (really hard) to squeeze my saturated brain for ideas.

Happy Monday earthlings! p/s: nobody likes Monday. lol


End file.
